Crazy Days!
by Kei-kei Yuki
Summary: Two girls. One's a fearless delinquent, who one day become the mother of baby demon. The other is her best-friend, who have nothing but hot guys on the brain. Here our scenes of their now crazy days together ever since a certain demon lord baby, and a hot butler enter their lives. Fem Furuichi and Fem!Oga!
1. I Picked Up the Demon Lord!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hi everyone! Today I will be bringing to you a bunch of snippets different scenes from the show or manga, or if any of you may have a request of Fem!Oga and Fem!Furuichi, with a few others genderbend as well, but not all will be genderbend, just mostly the female characters, but that because I genderbend Furuichi. We need hot bishie guys for this girl to obsess and fawn over.**

 **Oga! Oi! Bitch when I get my hands on you your dead!**

 **Furuichi: My hot, sexy, and super handsome male body!**

 **Summary:** Two girls. One's a fearless delinquent, who one day become the mother of baby demon. The other is her best-friend, who have nothing but hot guys on the brain. Here our scenes of their now crazy days together ever since a certain demon lord baby, and a hot butler enter their lives. Fem Furuichi and Fem!Oga!

* * *

 **Episode 1**

 **I Pick Up the Demon Lord**

 _'_ _Long, Long ago, in a faraway land, there was a super kind, cool, yet popular beautiful young maiden, who was loved and respected by all of her fellow young students-'_

"Excuse my language, but everything you're saying sounds like complete bullshit."

"What!?" Oga look over at her long time best friend, a girl who was about an inch shorter than her, with shoulder length silver hair, a pink hair clip kept some of her bangs from falling into her hair, as she sat their on the ground, arms crossed, listening to Oga tell her story.

The young woman telling this story, was a around 5'6, with brown messy hair that she never took the time to comb or fix, unlike her best-friend who can takes hours trying to beauty herself up, as while her best-friend kinda had that sweet and cute schoolgirl look going for her, she had more of a tougher, yet if you could get pass the demon glare, and the foul language that come from her mouth, was very appealing to look at.

For one her skirt was at least a few inches longer than what majority girls her age wore them, she wore no tie, her shirt was always left untucked with a few buttons left undone at the top that gave a very nice view of the luscious C-cup chest that she had developed throughout the summer, with a permanent scowl set on her face.

"Explain to me this _'super kind, cool, yet popular beautiful young maiden'_ female, because that sure ain't you!" Furuichi pointed a finger over at her best-friend who was ignoring her as she dug a finger into her ear.

"Furuichi it's rude to interrupt people, so let me get finish. Okay where was I. . .? Oh!"

 _'_ _Beautiful Maiden, please forgive us!' Bowed the ringer leader of the group that just tried to attack the defenseless young maiden as she was taking her nap. "We are very sorry, but when we saw the fighter from Ishiyama, who have yet to lost a fight sleeping so helpless, we thought we could get at least gro- I mean we thought this was our chance to defeat you, so please forgive us!" Bowed the leader, his underlings following his lead._

 _'_ _Hahaha, not a chance in hell.' A demonic grin spread itself out on her face. 'If that hadn't been me, I would been dead, or maybe worse. . .'_

 _'_ _. . .Just when I thought I could get a up close look on those well ripe melons.' The delinquent leader muttered, but not so silently as he was still well heard by Oga, who ear twitch slightly as she heard his words._

"So than the lovely young maiden decided it was time to clean up some laundry." Click to scene showing her dumping the delinquent head into the river stream, until- " It was at that point from up stream, a large man came floating down the river-"

"NOW YOU WAIT A DAMN SECOND!" Furuichi slam her hand down on the table. Pausing the story once again.

"Something like _THAT_ just don't happen out of the blue!" Yelled the silver haired girl. After taking a sip of her tea, Oga place the mug back down on the table. "No. I'm serious, it actually happen. It caught me by surprise as well too, while the others ran away screaming their heads off." She stated like it was normal to witness what she did.

"Well, a _NORMAL_ person would run at seeing such a thing, but once again you have proven to me that you are of definitely _NOT_ a normal person." Furuichi began to rub at her temples, trying to take in all of this information. Long story short, after Oga was finish telling her story, poor Furuichi didn't know how to take in the green haired baby that was sitting in her best friend lap, or the rest of the story her best-friend told her. I mean would you believe a guy split open, and inside had a baby resting within him, shipping the said baby off to a young teenage girl, before disappearing into thin air?

Now that Furuichi gave a look at the baby that was in her room, crawling on the floor, he sorta bore a resemblance to Oga, something which is weird since it weren't her kid. Frustration building up, Furuichi begin to pull on her hair. _'This got to be some kind of joke, right?'_

The silver haired girl ask herself, while Oga begin to try to remove the baby that was on top of her head, chewing on her hair, and nuzzling it. It wasn't soon before Oga tried to ship the baby off to her best-friend who quickly, and without hesitation, declined the offer. Informing her friend of the date she have tonight, but that did nothing but add more fire to the fuel as the two begin to frantic pass the baby to one another, only to be interrupted by an uninvited visitor.

Two heads turn towards the window simultaneously, Furuichi jaws hit the ground at what she saw standing on top of her desk. Standing their was a tall young man, who looked around their age, or maybe a few years older, with devilishly handsome features that could no doubt bring girls to their knees, wearing a perfectly tailored black butler uniform, with white gloves on his hands, holding a black cane, that had a gold hilt gripped in his hold.

The man hair was golden-blonde, kept perfect with long bangs that swept down his left eye, while the rest was worn in a low ponytail that he wore over his left shoulder, emerald green eyes, tanned skin, and perfect masculine features that could make any woman drool and fall in love with. Something Furuichi was doing at the moment openly, not giving a damn at how disgusting her actions may seem.

"Oi, who the hell are you, and what are doing in my house, ya bastard! Get down, and lets settles this like men, blondie!" Oga glared at the handsome blonde butler.

Hearing this Furuichi had to sweat-dropped. " . . . .You do know that this is _MY_ house, right? And how many time do I have to stop you from saying things like that, you're a girl dammit!" Furuichi slammed her fist on the table. Of course she was ignored by the handsome blonde and her best-friend who begin to fight over the baby, who was happy and fine with hugging Oga bosom, than leaving with the blonde gentleman.

This obviously didn't turn out to well, as Furuichi had to remind her friend of her first agenda, which was getting rid of the baby. Even when Oga was trying to give the brat back, the baby was having none of this, tiny hands clutch tightly to her shirt, refusing to let go. Asking her best-friend to help, which led to an even worse, and unbelievable, painful situation, as the three end up getting elected. Leaving the question for the two girls. "What the hell. . .!?"

After this things still refuse to calm down, as the two girls were now informed by, Hildebert, that was the butler name, that the little infant, Beelzebub, was not just any normal baby. Nope. He was the indeed the future Lord to rule over all the demons in Hell, to put it simple, he was the next Demon King. That wasn't all they were informed, looks like tomboy Oga was now this little boy mother, as if the last statement didn't almost kill Furuichi. Minus the destroying humanity part, but seriously who the hell dump this type of responsibility to someone else? The current Great Demon King, that's who.

Furuichi almost drop her drink when Hildebert called out some name, having some old dude with brown hair, and a thick mustache appear in her room, which in up being the same old guy Oga was talking about in her story. This really was becoming too much for Furuichi to take in, crawling to the corner of her room, muttering to herself.

Oga look over at her best for second, but after telling herself Furuichi can endure this, returning her attention to the old guy, and begin yelling at him for putting her in such a difficult situation. ". . .Do I look like Mommy material to you!" Yelled the female delinquent.

This is when the old man begin to explain to the girl the type of person the young demon lord baby was attracted to, characteristic that she all held, as this was confirmed by Furuichi, nodding her head. Ignoring the dumb struck, and the stab through the heart Oga receive from the declaration. The brunette was unaware of the calculating look Hildebert was giving her, as Furuichi begin to ponder on what the old man said.

"Hmm, so if there's an even more stronger, evil, and shitty bastard than Oga, would that person be this guy next parent?"

Stroking his mustache the demon replied. "Hmm, that could work. . ." Seeing that this could plan could work, Furuichi tried to kick her best-friend and the rest of her uninvited guest, even though she was okay with the hot blonde butler staying, out of her house, which turn into her and Oga bickering with another, Oga stated that she did not want the job of her being the baby mother.

Turn out that was the wrong thing to say, as a few seconds later the girls were running out of Furuichi house, having her room destroyed by a demon, Oga was so paying for the damage she told her best-friend, continuing to run for their lives from the demon butler that was chasing them down. Furuichi was finding it funny at how the baby seem to have been to glued to Oga, no matter how hard she tried to get rid of him, he was not leaving her.

The blonde demon butler continued to follow them, riding a large bird. Furuichi begin to stream tears down her face, picturing a newspaper that read: _YOUNG, CUTE, AND SMART TEENAGE GIRL EATEN ALIVE BY A BIRD DUE TO HER DUMBASS BEST-FRIEND! "I'm gonna kill ya Oga!"_

Stopping in her tracks, Oga spun around, Hildebert begin to mock at how a human will be unable to knock out such a strong demon beast, but was proven wrong when Oga, with one punch, knock it unconscious, as her and Furuichi made their escaped.

Once the girls thought they were in the clear, stop and rest theirs hand on their knees, trying to catch their breaths, but had their eyes widen once Oga felt a blade pressed up against her cheek, Hildebert standing beside her with his sword.

Seeing the blade so close against her skin made Oga heartbeat increase. "You had this all plan didn't you bastard!"

"Why of course. One of the key reason why I'm so happy that you refuse." Hildebert smirk, grazing her cheek with the sharp end of his sword, creating a light cut that made a drop of blood to fall right on a teary eyed Baby Beel.

Not to far off watching this was a group of delinquent, thinking this were their chance to take out the tomboy fighter, planning an all out group attack. Meanwhile both Oga and Hildebert had attention drawn away from glaring at each other once a whimper was heard from Baby Beel.

"Young Master?" Emerald eyes were glued down at his masters who now had big watery tears forming in his eyes, as he stare up at the brunette female. All while the delinquents from before begin to run towards Oga, yelling at each other to back up the 'blonde'. Sparks of electricity begin to form around the infant, trembling slightly as more tears form in his eyes. It all happen in a blink of an eyes, as with a loud cry, wave of electricity shot from the infant. Sending the second year's delinquent flying, while Furuichi was safe.

"A fit?" Question Furuichi, before turning her eyes on the blonde demon butler, who had a look as if he didn't know what do for the crying wailing infant.

"This level of the young master cries is unable to be stop. The only person who can stop a level such as this is the Great Demon King himself." Replied the demon butler, eyes on the ground, fist clench tight. Hate feeling to helpless to his master.

Just as all seem lost, Oga had by now falling to her knee, this earning a cry to ripe from Furuichi as she watch her best-friend get elected. Sitting down on the grass, the tomboy reach for the infant, setting him in front of her. Soon her small hand made contact with his head, the infant cease his crying.

"A man shouldn't go off crying like that." Oga the scowling, delinquent, fight-loving, tomboy, for once had a fond smile on her face that was directed at the baby, catching a certain blonde off guard from her shift of expression. ". . .It make them look weak." Sniffling cutely the baby stop his tears, taking in what his new mother just said.

"He stopped. . ." The blonde man was astonished at what happened, seeing how the only person that could stop his young master tantrums was the Great Demon King himself, yet this woman whom his master seem attach to after just meeting with her recently, was able to calm him down within seconds. A flashback of the smile that appear on her face as she was calming down the infant, pop into his head. ". . .So she can show those type of emotions."

"Well. . .see ya, brat." The tomboy begin to take off, hands shove in her pockets, as she began to make her cool exit, but stop in her tracks once she felt that the baby was following her. Trying to shoo the baby away, both Oga and Hildebert stiffed once they caught a noise that was coming from the metal tower that was lending over about to hit Baby Beel.

"Young Master!"

Without wasting a second, Oga ran over to the infant, picking him up in her arms, standing in harm ways trying to defend the infant, as the tower came close to crushing them both. Oga began to curse seeing how there was now way to escape, shielding the baby in her arms that was clutching her shirt tightly. Oga desire to protect the infant is what made her tap into the infant magic, destroying the steel tower.

Soon after the tomboy collapse to the ground, baby still held protectively in her arms, as Furuichi ran worriedly over to her best-friend. Standing back, Hildebert couldn't believe what potential this human woman held, smirking to himself as he walk over, earning a surprise from Furuichi when he lifted the tomboy who was still holding his master into his arms, ignoring Furuichi who burst out.

"The Epic Bridal Carry!? . . .Oga you lucky bitch. . ." Furuichi muttered that last part to herself, as the hot blonde butler took off with both her best-friend, and the Demon Lord Infant.

When Oga finally gain conscious, she sat up quickly, before scratching her hair, thinking everything she experienced recently was just a dream. That was until she heard a voice that came from the chair that was in her room, as sitting down in it with his leg cross, Baby Beel in his lap, was Hildebert.

"Wait! Why the hell are you here! What hell are doing in my room!?"

"Stopping looking so surprise, from this day forth you are now the Demon Lord mother." Raising up from his sit, the handsome blonde butler made his way over to Oga, who on instantly begin crawl back, as Hildebert sat on the side of her bed, reaching out grabbing her by the chin tightly, as their lips were now a centimeters apart.

"Let us raise a fine Demon Lord to destroy humanity."

"G-Get the hell out of my house!"

* * *

 **I got one episode down! Now a lot others to go!**


	2. Say Hi to the BoB Brawler!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hell ya! Chapter Two! Thank-you all who love the last chapter! You all have really made my day, and what's up with the lack of fem!Oga, and Fem! Furuichi stories. I for one believe them begin girls would be hilarious.**

 **Furuichi: This is nowhere near hilarious! I'st a shame! A disgrace! What will my harem do without me!?**

 **Oga: Oi baka you have NO harem!**

 **Hildebert: Foolish humans. May we proceed to the story already.**

 **Beelzebub: Duh!**

* * *

 **Episode 2**

 **Say Hi to the BoB Brawler**

 _Long, Long ago their was a barbaric, ruthless, amoral, demon like woman who couldn't give less shit about her fellow man._

In a classroom their stood Oga, holding Baby Beel out in front of her, Furuichi walking off to stand in front of her, as the baby reach out with his hands, wanting to play with its new mother soft brown locks. Poking their heads into the room were delinquents, confused at seeing the tomboy holding a baby in her hands, but brush the issue off aside, thinking this were the chance to take her out.

It took nothing but a second for her to defeat them, in the class Furuichi begin to point out how the Demon tend to like things that no normal children would like. Seeing the little infant fawn over the mannequin, and the dissected frog in the jar, Oga tried to sneak out the class, but as soon she step a foot out the door Baby Beel begin to cry, watching its new mother trying to leave him. This earning a crying Baby Beel crawling after her, jumping onto her leg, as he began to cry, electrocuting her in the process.

After that day, Oga learn her lesson, but that didn't stop her from being electrocuted every time the baby infant cried. Walking together Oga begin to retell Furuichi all what happen the other day when Hildebert introduce himself to her family.

* * *

 **The Other Day**

"From this day forward, this child and I would be under your humble care." Kneeling on the ground, with one arm behind his back was none other than Hildebert, giving off those radiant bishie sparkles, that had both mother and older sister blushing. "My name is Hildebert, I hope my stay wouldn't cause you any trouble." Again those damn bishie sparkles never stop.

Oga family on the other hand was in a state of pure disbelief. Who would had thought their Oga, little tomboy who usually beat of boys, and send them to hospital, actually had to guts to snag such a handsome and perfect young man, but what was with the child,. . . which was naked. . .?

"Oi, ya blondie bastard!" Oga who was now wearing nothing but a t-shirt and some shorts, pointed an angry finger over the blonde. "What do you think you're doing, acting like some pansy knight!?"

"Oh. . Isn't this how things in your country are handle?" Hildebert eyed the glaring girl, who shirts was tight around her chest, showing just a look of skin of her well toned stomach, that held feminine strong muscles. Her shorts showing off those long tan legs of hers. _'Why is this woman showing so much skin?'_ Hildebert ask himself, tearing his eyes off from the tomboy and back onto her family.

Having the most trouble processing this was Oga dad. _'This country. . ? Is he a foreign?. . .But beside that, why did my little princess bring home a boy!?'_ Scream the overprotective father.

 _'I can't believe it! . . My little Oga-chan finally brought home a man!'_ Cried Oga mother, wiping away tears of joy.

 _'Nice taste in man sis!'_ Misaki whistle from the couch. Proud of her little sister.

"But just what is with the baby. . .?" asked Oag mother, as this turn the family attention back on the naked baby that was in the room, but almost fell to ground after they heard Oga yell. ". . .For the last damn time, I will not be that baby mother! Go home!"

"Even after all that. . .?" Out of nowhere Hildebert was sitting in a chair with his legs cross, sipping on some hot steaming tea.

"You were really quite amazing. You should feel proud." Smirk Hildebert, the mother drop her spatula, dad soul left his body, and Misaki was blushing red, wondering what mad skills did her sister inherited to snag a man like that, and why didn't she inform her older sister about the baby!? Wasn't they close and had a bond like no other!?

"TATSUMI!" Oga knew things were serious when her father use her first name, slamming his hand on the table.

"Tatsumi-chan. . .how could you do this to papa! You said you'll never be involved with a man in your entire life! You promise to stay Papa-little angel forever! How dare you give away something so precious, and end up having a baby!" Out of nowhere the man pull out an adorable baby picture of a cute scowling Oga.

"I never promise that old man, and put that damn picture away!" Oga blush, now realizing what the old man was hinting at.

"Y-You got it wrong!"

"Wrong!" Her dad pointed to innocent baby that was in the room. "Look at that child! He look just like you! How could hide away such a thing from your parents! He even have your precious eyes!"

"He does not!

Taking another look at the baby, Misaki beginning to realize the detail that Baby Beel and her younger sister shared, walking over from the couch to get a better look. Her mother following her lead. Both mother and daughter stared at the child, who stared right back, before tipping his head to the side cutely.

"Yep, he's definitely your child." Confirmed the two.

"What the hell. . .!"

Picking the baby up, Oga mother begin to coo at the blushing baby in her arms. "Awwe, he remind me of you Tatsu-chan when you were just a toddler! Maa, now I can finally know the feels and joy of being a grandmother~!" Smiled the mother who was beginning to lose all hope of seeing grandchildren one day.

From there everything just went downhill as her mother ask where Hildebert was from, mistaking Demon Word for Macao. The demon butler charmed both her mother and sister over, and even somehow end up winning over her father.

"Hildebert-san, please look after my precious angel! Please keep her from any harm." Her dad spoke seriously, as Hildebert, replied back with a serious look of his own. "I will keep a watchful eye on her, so please do not worry Father-san. I will treat your daughter with care." Hildebert stated like a dashing white knight, as Oga dad had tears streaming from his eyes.

"My daughter. . .is in your hands." Oga dad gave the protection duty of his youngest daughter over to Hildebert, trusting her safety in his hands.

"W-W-WHAT THE HELL! I don't need a damn knight, and stop with the fucking sparkles already, and what with that sappy music and the crappy sappy background!"

 **End Of Yesterday**

* * *

"Not only that, seem as if that brat is more than fifteen meters away from me. I can end up dead, literally!" Oga begin to remember the conversation she had yesterday with Hildebert, which somehow ended up with Baby Beel crying, and her almost getting fired into bacon.

"Oi, Oga. . ." Grabbing the front of her shirt, Furuichi had her face down, before pointing big watery eyes up at her best-friend. "How come you get to stay with hot bishie of a butler, and not me! Life is so unfair! You Bitch!"

"Shut-up, and stop whining. Like I want to stay with him!" The two friends were now on the roof talking to each other.

"Ne, Oga. ." Furuichi got serious all of a sudden, leaning back against the rail. "Where did Hilde-san sleep?" This earn her a punch to the face.

"What the hell you bitch!"

"Don't ask such stupid question!" While the two were arguing they miss Baby Beel who crawling away, chasing after a bug, before being picked up by a trio of delinquents.

"So that bitch really did bring a baby to school? I wonder who was the lucky asshole who knock her up." The delinquent begin to laugh, as Baby Beel begin to whimper. Hearing a cry, both girls became interrupted once they saw three hooligans who now held the baby in their hold. Both of their eyes widen when one of them took out a switchblade.

"Well, well, who would've thought that you would become a mommy~!" The leader of the three sneered, tossing more disgracing insults at the tomboy, who was too busy focusing on the distant that was in between her and Baby Beel who look as if he was about to cry.

"Oi, you assholes. . .Don't move!" Oga yelled, before a dark purple demonic aura came from her. "Don't you dare move you assholes!"

"Move and I'll kill ya!"

The guys did a poor job at trying to hide their fear, sweating-bullets shaking from the intense glare the girl was sending their way. The five was interrupted when more figures appeared on the roof.

"Who the hell are they?"

"You really are an idiot Oga!" Find out they were quite some well known figures throughout the school, by the way poor Furuichi was shaking when two of the delinquent, Killer Machine Abe, and Goodnight, either blush or wink in her direction. Poor Furuichi fainted to the ground, soul leaving her body. These were not the type of men she wanted to attract to her!

Seeing the frightful group, the trio quickly ran behind Oga. In the end, Oga waste not a second at getting rid of all the trash, before glaring over at Baby Beel. "Next time you do something like that, I'll stomp you flat, ya brat!" Stars were seen in Baby Beel eyes, before he fell and hit his head on the ground, electrocuting Oga.

That night when Oga made it home, she saw the entire family together, sharing a happy meal, Hildebert included, who turn to greet her. "Welcome home, my beloved dear." This earn a squeal from both mother and daughter.

"Stop getting all cozy with my family! He's a demon!"

"By the way Hildebert-san, when is the wedding?" ask Oga father, as Hildebert replace it for something else.

"Forget it." Handing Baby Beel off to her mother, and after Hildebert inform her that the distance between the bathroom and kitchen was safe, left to go soak in a hot relaxing bath.

The next day, Oga was walking down the hall scaring people as she tried to look for a bastard that was even more worse than her, so that she could finally get rid of the kid, but was coming up empty.

"Damn are all of you bastards useless!" She scream, as she continued to look, grabbing one guy, shaking him fiercely by the collar, before he pass out from fright.

"She's hot, but crazy scary." Muttered one guy, as the one next to him agree, to bad for him a certain baby heard, and sent a fierce demonic glare that he learn from his new mother over at the two, who screamed and ran away, wondering how such a baby could look so terrifying. This all happy oblivious to Oga, who continued her search.

"Hildebert-san!"

Walking into class, ignoring the attention that seem to be focused on him was Hildebert, carrying something in his hands that was for his Master, before looking around and notice that the woman was nowhere in sight.

"Where is Oga Tatsumi?" He asked.

"She off searching for someone strong." Answered Furuichi, putting her pink phone away.

"Hmm, so that woman still refuse her job." Replied Hildebert, before someone call him out, challenging him to a fight.

"Who the hell are you?" Hildebert glared, earning some lame reply that in return piss him off, as he sent the guy in the purple suit flying out the window with a flick to the head. Hearing the commotion Oga ran over, finding a bunch of her classmates crying as they ran out the room, saying something about 'strong,' 'demon', and did she hear 'bulter', but never mind that it had given her some hope, until she saw who they were talking about.

"Damn it, It's just you. So are you here to take him back." Hearing this the baby begin to cry, not wanting to leave his new mother, as Oga begin to panic until Hildebert pulled out some annoying baby rattle.

"That rattle is annoying." replied Oga.

"What are you talking about, it's make a lovely sound that please the Young Master." Replied Hildebert, before asking if she found someone who was stronger than her that lark in this school, that was when Oga came up with the idea of it maybe being the principal, seeing how he is the one to run such a delinquent filled chaos school, but was sadly proven wrong.

Walking down the hall Baby Beel begin to shake his rattle, before he began to cry, shocking Oga, before Hildebert had him in his arms, stating that the baby was hungry. Hearing this Furuichi shot a comment towards her best-friend large bosom.

"Maa, why don't you just feed him those cow tits Oga-" This of course earn her punch to the face by her best-friend. Shaking his head at the silver haired girl, Hildebert begin to answer how the Demon Lord only drink milk from a certain beast that lerk in the Demon World.

"We don't have that here." Closet thing was the cow milk that was serve in the cafeteria, as the trio handed there, once the student delinquents saw it was the same blonde from earlier, parted like the red sea as Hildebert receive the carton of milk, making a certain lunch lady to blush from seeing such a hot bishie up close, before heading back to Oga and Furuichi.

"Here you go, Young Master." Hildebert handed over the cartoon of milk, as the baby held it in his hands, too bad the cartoon feel out of his tiny hands when a group with running by, thankfully it was caught by Hildebert before it was crush to the ground.

Later that evening both mother and son sat down on the soft grass, as Baby Beel listen to the words she talking about how a man shouldn't cry, both of them looking off into the sunset, as Baby Beel was taking her words to the heart. Too bad it was just a second later when two green haired delinquent riding a motorcycle came by, and snatch up the baby.

"OI, you shitheads! Get back here!" Oga begin to run after them, remembering what she was informed about the 15 meter limit, increasing her speed. Seeing the poor baby was about to cry, Oga yell out, "Don't cry! Remember man don't cry!" Remembering his mother speech, Baby Beel held back his tears.

Thankfully the old guy from yesterday appeared, and gave her a hand. To this episode end, both delinquent receive a demon punch that sent them flying off into the far distance. Oga giving Baby Beel a thumbs up. "Nice job. Glad to see you held it in like a man!"

"Da buh!" Baby Beel was happy to hear such a compliment from his mother.

"Want ice cream before we go home?"

"Da buh~!" Baby Beel begin to play with his rattle as he sat on top of Oga head, as the two begin to make their way down the road, to bad in that moment the rattle broke, and Baby Beel cried, thus electrocuting Oga.

"I'm so gonna dump you off on someone else! I can't get use to this shit!"

* * *

 **I got twp episodes down! Now a lot others to go!**


	3. Ep-3 and 4!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Yo! How you all doing today! Thanks for loving and supporting this fics, it because of you all that I am updating so fast, and releasing out chapters, plus I really want to get to the Red Tail and Aoi, who will be genderbend in this fics. Yes, you heard right!**

 **Furuchi: All male Red Tails? Wonder how that will turn out?**

 **Oga: Oi, stop crying Baby Beel, I go ya milk.**

 **Hildebert: *Sitting down calmly as he take a sip from his tea.***

* * *

 **Episode 3**

 **Are there any strong, ruthless bastards around here!?**

"Oi. . .woman did you get all of that?" Question Hildebert, watching the young female before him her back facing him as she continued to put on her tennis shoes. In his hand was a plastic bag filled with snacks and milk.

"I'm listening bastard. . God, you can be so annoying sometimes." Oga grumbled as she straightened out her skirt, leaving her shirt the way it was, which was in the same fashion she always wore it. Seeing this earn a bit of a twitch from Hildebert.

"The mother of Demon Lord shouldn't be flaunting her breast for every male eyes to see." Hildebert don't know what possess him to say this, but her shirt was making him feel a bit irritated.

"I don't even want to be the mom, plus it feel more comfortable this way." Replied Oga with a shrug of her shoulders. Seeing the situation was a lost cause for today, Hildebert drop it, but only for today. He will get this woman to start covering up more, that he was determined to do.

"Remember to feed him five times a day."

"I heard ya!" Snatching the bag out of his hands, Oga begin to make her way out the door, Baby Beel playing with her hair, when suddenly her wrist was seized gently by Hildebert, green eyes boring into Oga own, that was making her feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Stay safe, and make sure you watch over the Young Master, and keep him from harm." He stated, catching the tomboy by surprise to hear he actually cared about her safety, before pushing her rudely out the door. "But be assured, if their is so much as a scratch on the Young Master while under your care, I will kill you." With that threat said, the blonde demon butler slammed the door right in her face.

"Y-You fucking bastard!"

* * *

"Ne, Oga check out this new hot guy I saw the other day at the arcade!" Furuichi held out her pink phone, with a strawberry straps hanging from it in her hands, showing her burnt best-friend, who was lying down on the ground, steaming coming her head, the picture that was on her phone.

"Like I give a damn about some guy you'll never get! This is the sixth time this has happen to me today. . ." Oga groan struggling to get up, as she pick herself up from off the ground, Baby Beel having a blast as he play with her shoulder length, uneven, messy brown hair.

"If she wasn't Oga, she would've been dead by now." Furuichi thought to herself. Turning her attention over to the baby that sat on her best-friend head, she began to wonder just how will that baby turn out.

"Ne Oga. . .since you are now that baby mother, doesn't the fate of humanity now rest on your shoulders?" Asked Furuichi after a deep though, both friends stare at each in silence.

"I hate my life."

"Hang in their Oga, I ain't ready die yet. I still haven't had my dream reverse harem just yet."

"Go die you annoying bitch!"

* * *

Elsewhere, students were chatting about the famous female student who defeated the second year's class top delinquents. Though all talking was silence when they saw a group of well known third years, leading the group was scary-looking, short-cut blonde, with a scar on the left bottom of his jaw line up to under his nose, a chain pierced between his ear and bottom lip, hands shove in his pockets.

"Shit. . .that's. . .Third Year Kanzaki. . .!" Whispered one frightful student, as others begin to join in talking about how strong the man was, the group didn't seize their talking until one of the men walking beside the blonde delinquent glared at them.

Luckily before the frightful man could do any harm was stop by his leader, throwing up a carton of yogurt milk into the air, when the pigtail large man said something wrong, as the blonde foot came slamming down the carton of yogurt milk on his face, spilling the yogurt.

"As if I would lose to some first year cocky bitch." The blonde glared down at the fallen man, who was help out by happy-looking member, handing him a handkerchief. Stating that their was no way their leader could lose to someone else.

"Y-Yeah, that's right. . ..!"

"Calm down Shiroyama-san!"

"Their isn't an idiot that can stand up to Kanzaki wrath!" Cheered the third years members.

"To face and challenge Kanzaki is only something a crazy person would do, beside challenging Kanzaki-san is like challenging all of the rest of the Third Years. This Oga-girl will never dare try do such a thing. . ." To bad Natsume didn't know how Oga operated, as right in that next seconds, most of the male had their eyes glued to the busty brunette holding a baby in her arms.

"Is Kanzaki- _kun_ here~!" asked Oga, unaware of the attention her large bosom, curvy figure was receiving from the lustful stare of the hormonal male students that was in the room.

 _'Oga you idiot.'_ Standing outside hiding was Furuichi, keep a watchful eye on her best-friend. Looking up at her, some of the others begin to whisper about the rumored first year that was the talk of the school.

"What do ya want brat." From the back of the class, sat the ringer leader of the group, giving Oga a death glare, ". . .and that's Kanzaki- _san_ ya cocky bitch!"

Observing the blonde before her, Oga was quite happy to see her dream of shipping this baby off was close to coming true. Taking in the blonde spiky hair, the scar, and the ruthless looking eyes, that was promising her death.

 _'He's perfect!'_ Oga eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, thinking she found the one. _'He's the perfect villain!'_ The room was tense and silent as the delinquents begin to wonder why was this freshman wearing a freaking smile on her face, when she should be shaking in fear.

Gaining some courage, one of the members walk up to the tomboy and holding the baby. "Oi, are you some idiot? Coming here looking all carefree, are you trying to mock us are something?" The guy spat, trying to appear all tough looking. "Do you have death wish are something?"

Presenting the baby out front toward the guy, Baby Beel begin his examination, before retreating his hands, with a bore and disappointed look on his face.

"He says we no business we useless underlings like you. So beat it, you piece of shit~!" She ended with a smile, annoying the guy even worse than before.

"YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH BIT-" The guy never got the finish as a punch sent him flying across the room.

"Ah-I slip!" Oga stated bluntly, making Furuichi to slap her forehand, and hit her friend upside the head.

"You really are a complete idiot!" Yelled Furuichi. Stepping up to the two girls was a large buff guy with pigtails.

"So you're Oga. I've heard the rumors of first year female delinquent. What do you want with Kanzaki-san?" Oga stared up at the large man, sweating bullets as she was loss for what to say. I mean how do you possibly ship off a baby, without causing any trouble!?

Seeing how her best-friend was in trouble, Furuichi decided to help out some, even though a part of her really didn't want to get involved. "Well actually we came to offer our service to Kanzaki-san, who is known for being super strong, right~?" Furuichi asked in girly high pitched voice, bashing her eyelashes, trying to look all cute and innocent.

"Furuichi, why the hell are you acting like dumbass?"

"Shut-up! I'm trying to help you!" Furuichi yelled at Oga. Both of the two miss the red streak that was shown in Shiroyama cheeks, before quickly disappearing. Hearing this cause the rest of the members to whispered, some enjoying the ideal of the two chicks joining. Chuckling deeply, finding the girl words amusing was Kanzaki, saying how they welcome the strong with open arms.

Of course Shiroyama protest to this, not trusting the brunette. Saying that whatever schemes she may be planning, he find out to protect Kanzaki, but Shiroyama never did got the chance to finish the rest of his sentence, as a fast punch from Oga, sent the large guy falling back.

"She never did knew how to hold back." Muttered Furuichi, standing behind Oga. To say Natsume was impressed with the brunette skills, breaking down the full effect her punch may of have on Shiroyama, when Kanzaki stood from out of his chair, making his way around front, clapping his hands.

"Quite the introduction. I'm impressed. Welcome to Class 3A." The blonde observed the brunette before him, as he would admitted, she had looks, with a bonus rack, and can kick mad ass. Oh yes, he was very impress. None the less, Shiroyama refuse to give in, getting back on his feet.

Still believing that Oga, this female brat, was not to be trusted, as it was struggled for him to get back standing on his feet, which was repeated when Kanzaki kick him himself. Kanzaki became quite cruel when he order the man, who was only just trying to protect him, to jump out the window, shocking some others, along with Furuichi. A certain tomboy that was in the room, was NOT amused.

She certainly was not amused when this punk ordered her to be the one to throw the guy out, patting Baby Beel on the head. "Hmm, seem I was wrong."

".. . .Huh?"

" Take a leap, you fucking jackass." With a fiery punch from Oga, Kanzaki was sent flying back into the desks.

"Ah, she slip." Furuichi was back on her phone, not paying much attention from here, knowing how things were bound to turn out. Kanzaki wasn't down just yet as he attack Oga with his famous kick, which was blocked by Oga to the surprise of Natsume.

"Have a nice trip, dipshit!" Oga sent Kanzaki flying out the window with a powerful throw.

"Let's go Furuichi!" Oga sat Baby Beel right back on her head.

"Hai,. . hai." The guys in that class was left speechless from what just occurred. Once on the roof the two girls begin to talk about their second fail attempt, unaware that standing in the doorway watching the two was Natsume.

 _'Oga . . Tatsumi. She seem interesting, but I can't say that the third years will remain calm after this. Look like things are about to come more entertaining around here.'_ Natsume walked back down the stairs, while with Oga and Furuichi, Baby Beel begin to cry, thus resulting Oga into getting electrocuted.

"Damn it! I gotta dump his ass on somebody! This shit isn't fun!"

* * *

 **Extra-Ep.4-The Demon Lord Great Flood!**

Yep, today's definitely was not Oga day, as when she woke up she discovered that her entire was filled with what may look like water, was actually baby urine, disgusting, destroying most of all of her things, even though most were key things she borrowed from Furuichi, who was definitely not please once she was told all of this. Even thought she was really mad for her Yaoi manga's for being ruin.

Finds out it was something dealing with Baby Beel, and the way he operated, since once again he was not a normal baby, but a demon baby, who was now wearing some type of ridiculous looking diaper thanks to Hildebert, until they find another answer on what to do with Baby Beel pissing problem, or dealing with Japan begin wipe out the map.

After seeing a ad on the television, talking about some type of baby diaper that are suppose to hold up to ten hours for babies, Oga decided to try their, leaving Hildebert alone with Furuichi who was cleaning up her room.

Making her to the 'Baby Good' aisle, Oga, who didn't know jack shit about babies, sat two different pack of baby diapers on the ground, confuse at which one to get, trying the diapers on Baby Beel head, who was speaking his own language, playing along.

It was in that moment that robbers invaded the place, as Hildebert and Furuichi had the bad timing of walking in right behind them. During the situation, Baby Beel seem to watch everything with excitement in his eyes, while Oga was annoyed, Hildebert was wondering why he was behaving and feeling strange, the longer he stay around this tomboy female, and Furuichi scared, guilty, and confused about what happens with her and Hildebert before they got here.

Cutting to the chase of things, Oga was once again let down after the robbers were really not all that impressive, and their leader was fucking jackass, after he told her he would dump Baby Beel off like he was nothing once he was finish using him. Of course she sent the guy flying out the front door, straight at the cops feet. Things almost turn into a disaster when Baby Baby almost got seriously injured when his diaper broke, Hildebert watching in horror, to far away to rescue his master, but thankfully Oga manage to catch him before he could get hurt.

Watching Oga bounce the Baby Lord on her hip, Hildebert once again found himself surprised by this woman who seem to love taking him by surprise, not to mention showing him her hidden motherly qualities she seem to hold, despite everything else about her. She was definitely unlike any other woman he have ever encountered before in his life, continuing to intrigue him each day he spend with her, and her family.

With a smirk Hildebert made his way towards the giant demon bird, before holding a hand out to Oga, telling her he may have a way of solving Baby Beel problems, which was flying them to the ocean. Flying the large bird, Hildebert took a glance at the female that was behind him. Remembering of what the Great Demon King said of him becoming not only Baby Beel servant, but a father figure to him as well.

Emerald eyes stared down at his master new mother, who was patting the baby on the head. _' You are a interesting woman. With you, I believe I may be able to work with. Seem there's something holding me back from hating you, Oga Tatsumi.'_ The demon butler smirk.

* * *

 **I got four episodes down! Now a lot others to go!**


	4. There Nothing Money Can't Buy

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Man I'm on a road! Weird since I was in a writer's block not that long ago, but seeing the lack of Fem!Oga and Fem!Furuichi fanfictions, I had to do something! I hope you all are having fun reading this, it really fun to write Beelzebub fanfictions.**

 **Furuichi: The really hot guys still haven't appeared yet!**

 **Oga: Furuichi if you wake Baby Beel I will bury you!**

 **Hildebert: And I will kill you.**

 **Oga and Furuichi: So shut-up.**

 **Kei-Kei Yuki: The Husband and Wife duo strikes again!**

* * *

 **Episode 5**

 **There Nothing Money Can't Buy**

A twitch could be seen forming around Oga temple, as these two bastard who were standing beside her was really getting on her last nerves, since she didn't get too much sleep last night, thanks to a certain demon baby. It was obviously they were only trying to look tough, sweating slightly, after the school now knew she was the one to defeat Kanzaki. Making the situation worse, two more bastards arrive, annoying her even more.

Right when the group attack, Oga waste not a second of burying their heads into the roof, or wall, before continuing her way, Baby Beel happy with her success.

"Da buh. . .!"

"What the hell do that even mean?" Oga asked the baby as they continued on their way. On the roof, Furuichi was sitting down enjoying her croquette sandwich, when half of it was stolen by Oga, who begin to finish it.

"Oi, I was eating that Oga!"

It was after she got through eating, that she notice the strange red mark that was on her hand, this gaining Furuichi attention who walk over to her, looking at the strange red tattoo that was on Oga hand.

"Hmm, so _that_ finally appeared."

"It has indeed."

"Hildebert-san!"

"Where the hell did you two come from!?" Asked Oga, talking about both Hildebert and Alaindelon who just suddenly pop up.

"Don't look so fluster. I'm just here to deliver the Young Master his milk." Hildebert held up the bag that contain the milk inside. Raising her hand up, Oga demanded to know what was the strange marking on her hand was all about.

Satting out explaining things to her was Alaindelon, calling it the Zebul Spell, the symbol of the contract between her and Baby Beel.

"Think of if as a honor. Only few have been able to achieve this far, yet you have. Congratulations." Smiled the devilishly handsome butler.

"This ain't something I should be happy about dammit!"

That was when Furuichi raised her hand, asking the question that been on her mind every since the beginning of things. "Umm,. . .sorry if this late, but just why do the Demon Lord need a parent? You don't need parents to destroy humanity, so. . .?"

"That right!"

"The parent is only a vessel the Demon Lord use which help enable the use of his powers." Explained Alaindelon. Why more things were being explain, Oga saw that Baby Beel was ready for his milk and sat out making it, while Alaindelon continued to explain things.

But what really caught her ear, was when Hildebert stated that the more she fight the more the more grows, coming closer to young infant true power. This didn't sound too pleasing to Oga, despite proud smirk Hildebert was wearing.

"How do I get rid of this thing!?"

"Just don't punch anyone, that might work." Replied Furuichi, as Oga turn serious all of a sudden.

"I understand, from this day forth. No more fighting for me." Stated Oga, with a hand to her chest. Saying a speech with the sunlight beaming down on her, while Furuichi was left speechless at what to say.

"You do know this impossible for you, right?"

"Shut-up!" A punch from Oga sent Furuichi flying into the sky.

"You broke the promise already. Excellent!" Applaud Alaindelon.

"S-Shit!"

"Maybe I should take back what I said from the last chapter about this woman." Muttered Hildebert, sitting down drinking on a hot steaming cup of tea.

* * *

Located Elsewhere, in a tall abandoned building.

"Himekawa-san. . We have the pictures of Oga, along with a picture of her _'Husband'_." The guy handed over the two pictures, one a picture of Oga, and the other a picture of Hildebert.

"Good work." Himekawa hand over the money that was the guy reward.

"Ah-so this him!"

"Hmm, a bishie butler!?

"How did that bitch score a guy like him?"

"Maybe because of those cow tits of hers." The one throwing the insults were the two girls that were by his side, more interesting in staring at the picture that held the blonde butler, while Himekawa was more interesting at staring at the picture of Oga.

 _'Hmm, I should've gave him extra.'_ Thought Himekawa, wonder just how did that guy get such a good side of the delinquent tomboy, resting asleep on the school rooftop, a peaceful expression on her face, a green haired baby lying fast asleep in her large bosom. He understood now why these useless chicks beside him was envy.

 _'Wonder how much it would take to win her over?'_

* * *

Walking down the hall, two green haired delinquents heard rumors of how one of the powerhouses of the school, was starting up something, involving Oga, the same girl who had defeated them countless time.

"She's done for this time." They grinned, before taking notice of the said girl they were talking about was heading in their direction, on stand by from one of her attacks.

"Yo, I'm against violence. Have nice day." Oga smile, the BoB Brawler smile, the two fainted right than and there in the middle of the hall. It didn't take long for the rumor of the famous Oga, was now against violence, along with her upcoming defeat about Himekawa still floating around school.

It was sometime later that day, when both Oga and Baby Beel was standing by a river, Oga talking about the promise she made. "Listen Baby Beel, when a man makes a promise, he must never forget. One must always follow his words, just like the great Uzumaki Naruto, understood?"

"Da. . ."

"Good. I will no longer fight. If I keep this promise, will you promise to no longer cry anymore, no matter what? A man-to-man promise. What do you say?" Oga and Baby Beel stared at one another, having a serious moment.

"Da!"

Located far down, yet not too far away was both Alaindelon and Hildebert, sitting outside a at cafe, talking about the mark that appeared on Oga hand. Alaindelon asking Hildebert about how he felt now that she has the mark.

"To be honest, I'm not that shock. She can try all she want to break free, but they will never happen." Hildebert eyes gleam with something close to possessiveness.

"Maa, someone is possessive. Look as if you are expecting good things from her."

Hildebert remain silent.

Down the road, Oga begin to run when she spotted a group of delinquent running after her.

"There she is!"

"She mine!"

"I'm gonna defeat her finally."

"I'm gonna make her be my girlfriend!"

"Get back here you bitch!."

"Like hell! I got a promise to keep. Like the Great Uzumaki Naruto!"

* * *

"Maa Hildebert-san, what a coincidence for us to run into each other~!" Smiled Furuichi, walking beside the handsome butler.

"Is that so. . . Why are you following me?"

"Hildebert-san, our houses is in the same direction!" Smiled Furuichi. When she suddenly notice the blonde butler has stop walking, and notice a group of mean looking guys were in front of them, as she begin to hide behind the blonde butler.

"Oi, Oga husband. It's it just as Himekawa-san predicted."

Hearing this, Furuichi begin to recall the name that she have heard before. "Himekawa?. . .The one from TKKH?"

"Prepare yourselves because, you're gonna be a hostage!" The group ran to attack. Everything happen in a flash for Furuichi, one second Hildebert-san had everything under control, the next one second of those bastard pulled a cheat move, and everything turn black.

Opening her eyes, Furuichi saw that she was in some abandoned old building, tie up and feeling a bit bruise. Turning her head back, she was surprised to see Hildebert covered in bruises, arms tied behind his back just like her.

"Hildebert-san. . .?"

"It seem one of them has finally woke up. Too bad this punk here is still sleeping, are I would give him an even more beating than before." Chuckle the guy that ambush them. Holding some gun that held a type of acid in it.

"But my you look, kinda cute. Why don't we melt those clothes right off you!"

"Don't go doing useless things!" The guy was kick to the side by another guy wearing a pompadour, and green lens glasses.

"Himekawa-san!"

 _'Himekawa-san? So he's the mastermind behind all of this?'_ Furuichi asked herself.

"Hmm, so this the guy, but one question? Who's the girl?" Asked Himekawa, remembering of only asking for one person, not two.

"She's Oga follower. We brought her here together with the punk." Answered the guy who was working under Himekawa. This pissed off Himekawa, who kick the underlying right in the face, sending him rolling back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing messing up my perfect plan." Himekawa continued to kick the guy, on the group Hildebert was still knocked out unconscious.

"Tch, seeing how my first plan was to torture this guy, before threatening Oga. I guess I'll have to make due with you." Himekawa walk over to Furuichi, weapon in his hand. Pointing the acid gun right at Furuichi skirt.

* * *

Resting by the river, trying to catch her breath was Oga, when two more delinquent, who names she could careless to remember, appeared before her when her phone rung, catching her attention as she went to answer.

"Yo~!" The person who answer the phone was certainly not the voice she was expecting to hear, as the two delinquent begin to coward when their suddenly was a dark aura coming from the tomboy delinquent. Whatever that person on the phone must have said, must've really pissed the tomboy off, as once the phone close in her hands, the guys were scared shitlesss to make a move, due to the cold, dark, sinister aura that was coming from the tomboy as she walk pass them.

At Himekawa base of operation, he was surprised when he saw a old guy instead of a busty tomboy. "Oga you bitch, where the hell are you!" Scream Furuichi, as Himekawa chuckle but receive a shock of a lifetime when the old guy split open, and coming from out of him was none other than the raging tomboy herself.

"Who the hell you calling a bitch Furuichi, when I'm the one who have to come save you two!" Getting to work Oga punch all the bastards that stood in her way.

"Didn't you promise to stop fighting, woman." Finally regain conscious was Hildebert.

"What I'm doing now. . .is the Lord justice." Oga clench her fist, all while Himekawa was looking her up and down, before nodding his head, satisfied with what he saw.

"How much?"

"Eh. . .?"

"How much money to make you mine?" The room was tense after this statement was said, as not even a cricket could be heard, as this statement pissed off two people, Baby Beel who was now glaring at this strange man, and. . .

 **"Once I'm out of here, and is back at full power. Furuichi remind me to murder this wasteless piece of trash."**

"Roger."

"Not a bad deal, I say. Whatever you want I will reward you with, ask for anything, and it shall be yours. With a woman like you by my side, it will be a cliche taking over Ishiyama."

"Hmm. . . .who the hell are you?" Well Himekawa sure was expecting her to say this, watching two of his underlying with a kick from the fierce tomboy, got their head buried in the roof.

"Never heard of 'im. So stay the fuck out of my way."

"Simply amazing. Looks like I will have to be the one to take you out." This was Himekawa first mistake, his second was him running his mouth, as Oga took in the bruised and beaten form of Hildebert, before looking over and saw Furuichi skirt, and the bottom of her shirt was damage, revealing way too much skin.

The third, Oga punch Himekawa right in the stomach, was pissing her off, as it took a while for Himekawa to realize that he was flying back, and that she managed to injure him despite the ceramic plate that covered his stomach.

"Stand up you bastard. You had something on your chest, didn't you. . .jackass?" The mark on Oga hand was glowing brightly. Standing back on his feet shakeningly, Himekawa laugh. Hildebert begin to take notice of how the spell mark on Oga hand was reacting.

"You really are amazing!" Himekawa took out some type of weapon, that Oga block with her fist, before hitting a switch that sent a large power bolts of electricity, thinking of defeated her, but was proven wrong when the girl was still standing and unharmed.

"This brat crying, is a hundred time worse than this pathetic bit."

"What the. . .! Guys use the hostage!" Ordered Himekawa, as the rest of them went running towards Furuichi and Hildebert. It took nothing but a second for Hildebert to free himself and Furuichi, before taking them all out, seeing how he was still royally pissed off.

 **"If we ever meet again after this. I'm gonna to kill you."** Hildebert made his threat, emerald eyes told he was not joking.

"Baby-Beel remember what I told you how one must face through something of what they decided." The mark on Oga hand was burning brightly. ". . . If his friends are getting beating, a real man just can't sit still. "The mark begin to grow up her arm. "Got it?"

"Da!"

"W-Wait!"

"Zebul Blast!" With one punch Himekawa ass was stuck in the crack of the wall, before falling to the ground, the plate on his stomach broke in half. Walking over to Oga, Hildebert to hold of her wrist. "Wow." He smirk at what he saw, astonish at how much power she was able to draw out. Before taking a hold of her face, bringing it closer as they stare at one another.

"W-Why are staring at me?" Oga begin to feel weird at the way Hildebert was suddenly staring at her. "You never cease to amaze me, Oga Tatsumi. Whether you like it or not. . ." Hildebert took hold of Oga shirt, drawing her closer, as he began to whisper in her ear. "You belong to me, and no one else." He whispered, before pushing her aside.

"Let's go." Order the demon butler, ignoring the blushing Furuichi and Alaindelon.

"So bold!" Exclaimed the two.

"W-What the hell!?" Exclaimed a confused Oga, while Baby Beel just clapped his hands.

* * *

 **I got five episodes down! Now a lot others to go!**


	5. Ep-6 and 7!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Alright people we are on a role, so let's continue this! Plus I'm super excited for this next chapter seeing how the genderbend Aoi, and the rest of the Red Tails appear in this chapter! So let's introduce the rest of the hot bishie!**

 **Furuichi: Finally, my reverse harem can begin!**

 **Oga: Yeah, you keep telling yourself that.**

 **Hildebert: What is this reverse harem she keep talking, and who is this Aoi person?**

 **Oga: I'll tell explain to you the first part later, but as for the rest. . .you'll just have to see the chapter for yourself.**

 **Kei-Kei Yuki: Alright, let's get started!**

* * *

 **Extra-Ep.6-Toys Have Arrived from the Demon World/We Played Doctor**

"Leave it for toys from the Demon World to get us stuck in this mess!" Yelled Oga, who was currently trap inside of a cage, thanks to one of the toys that were gifts for Baby Beel, as it was up to the baby to free her and Hildebert, which at the moment look like that wasn't going to happen soon, as Baby Beel continued to put the wrong blocks in the wrong slot.

Inside the cage, Oga begin to pace the floor, when she suddenly trip on one of the toys that was inside the cage, right before she could hit her head against the floor was rescued by Hildebert, catching her in his arms.

"Learn to watch your step, woman."

"S-Shut-up and sit me down!"

"Oi, could it be your heartbeat is increasing because of me." Cue in a smirk from Hildebert, who was stilling holding a steaming tomboy.

"Like hell if I want to be stuck in here forever with you-Ah! Baby Beel come on!" Oga saw Baby Beel begin to smash one of the blocks against the keys hole block, before it smash to dust.

"Nooo!"

"Young Master!"

"Da!" Baby Beel clapped in happiness, while inside the cage the Zebul Spell begin to work up again, thanks to Oga anger.

"There's no way in hell that I will be stuck in here forever with this man. NO WAY. . .!" With one mad demon punch from the delinquent tomboy, the cage shattered, as Hildebert stood there clapping his hands at her success.

"Good Job, the mark is the way it was before."

"W-What! Noooooo!"

"Da buh!"

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

"So you been having more and more hellish days, huh." Furuichi took a bite of the lunch snack she brought from the cafeteria, Oga lying right beside her.

"Oi, you can least sound at little bit more concern for me, Furuichi! It took me three days of video games to get this thing down, and Oh-Why did you so many Otome Games lately? They are really boring to play."

"Shut-up! A person like you will never understand the joy a young girl experience of the grand dream of having her own harem of boys! To be treated like a princess! And if you don't like it, stop borrowing my games all the time, definitely when they always end up broke by Hildebert-san!" Yelled the angry female, only to see her best-friend was once again ignoring her.

Pointing her head away from Oga, Furuichi saw Baby Beel digging his head inside the bag Oga brought with her today, getting the brunette attention.

"Oi, Oga what's that?"

"Oh, those are toys from the Demon World." The two begin to walk over towards the baby, who began to throw out toys, seeing some of the stuff that was thrown on the ground all look like normal children toys, Furuichi pick one of them up, thinking it was no harm, while Oga, who knew from experience, begin to take a step back from the silver haired female.

"Maa what adorable baby toys! Honoka use to have toys like these when she was a baby!" Laughed Furuichi. It didn't take long for her to learn her lessons. "What kind of toys are these! Warn me at least, Oga!"

"Someone had to experience the hell I've been going through lately."

"You damn bitch!"

"Da buh!"Just than a burst of light shot from a box that was open by Baby Beel, transforming the baby into a cute doctor outfit, while Oga and Furuichi on the other hand was transformed into nurses, striking a pose they were quickly embarrassed of. It was when the girls were trying to snatch the outfits off that they learned, unless Baby Beel heal someone with items inside the toys box, they would be stuck in the ridiculous outfits forever.

So thus they went to the nurse office, expecting to find a teacher and some earth world medicine, only to find a abandoned nurse room, that they soon took over, resulting to use the item inside the box. Two delinquents who were on their way to the nurse room to take a nap, regretted that decision, when an explosion happen when they open the door.

It was soon when a group of second years heard of how the famous Oga, has now took over the nurse office, smirking as they planned as a group, to take her out, but when they enter the hall, ice was covered everywhere, a bright light shine from the window, both Oga and Furuichi voice could be heard from outside the door. The first to peek inside to see the Hell that was taking place was, Goodnight, who was soon dragged inside by a demonic looking Oga, screaming for his life.

This scaring the others who stood in the hall, next to get dragged into Hell was the two twins, who didn't stand a chance, screaming for theirs lives as well, as the whole thing begins to seem like a horror movie to the guy strained in the hall alone. Trying to remain strong, Killer Abe peek open the door, but what saw was heaven, as it was Furuichi in pink and white cute maid outfit, who spotted him. Too bad it quickly turn to hell, when Oga stomp him in the face.

"Get in here you asshole!" Oga threw the guy in the room, who look up in horror at what he saw what was done to the others who enter before him. Long story short once again, they did more bruising than healing, until the two nurses found out that the headgear on Baby Beel head, work as a healing device. Healing the patients, who as soon as they regain conscious was ready to attack the busty demon nurse who put them in this situation in the first place, but not before one of them took a quick picture of Furuichi, and attack all at once.

Having all their heads buried, all at once.

"Baby Beel let's go get something to eat."

"Da Buh!"

"Hmm. . .I want something sweet."

* * *

 **Episode 7**

 **"The Demon Lord makes his Park Debut"**

"Oi, the King is back?" asked Himekawa who was lying in a hospital bed.

"Just why is that punk nickname _'King'_ anyway?" asked a grumbling Kanzaki.

"Seeing not only does he have good-looks, charisma to unify half the guys at Ishiyama when he was only just a first-year, earning the nickname _'Prince'_ , but as he became a third year, it boost up to _'King.'_ He's no easy opponent." Explained Natsume.

"He right, seeing how he defeated you easily." Smirked Himekawa this earning a twitch from Kanzaki.

"I heard he wipe the floor with yo ass, dipshit!"

"S-Shut up! I just went easy on him, that all!"

"Yeah, right!" While the two argued, Natsume continued going on, talking about how the top powerhouse of the school was uninterested, along with the King, leaving only just Oga, just by the mention of her name, brought out two different reactions from the two in the hospital bed.

"Che, it because of that bitch that I'm in here!"

"Maa, I have to make a woman like that mine."

"As if she would date yo duck ass!"

"Shut-up, money can buy anything."

"Yeah, and earn you a trip to the hospital. First class edition!" While the two continued to argue, both Natsume and Shiroyama begin to make their way out down the hall.

"Natsume, . . .you scare me sometimes."

"I was only having a little fun." Smiled Natsume, knowing how the two would react if he brought of that girl name.

* * *

At home, Oga father was playing with Baby Beel, while the women and Hildebert watch, Oga was lying on the couch watching television, as both her mother and sister talk about how much Baby Beel react similar to her when she was his age once.

 _'Damn, it I gotta do something about this mark.'_ Oga glared at the red marking that was on her arm. Oga didn't even notice when Baby Beel climb on top of her head, ignoring her dad who was trying to impress the infant.

"Why don't you take him for his Park Debut, Tatsu-chan?" asked her mother.

"Eh. . ?"

"Ohh! Great idea! He should definitely be able to make some friends around his age!" Encouraged Misaki.

"Park Debut?" asked Hildebert. Before one of the woman begin to explain to him just what was a Park Debut, and it importance, as Oga mother fail her own Park Debut, seeing how Oga glared whenever a woman would coo and call her cute, making the other babies cry.

"You got it?" Misaki hit her younger sister in the head. "You don't have any friends since you come from Macao alone right, Hildebert-san? Go and take Beel-chan to the park with this brat!"

"Oh, how cute! A family day to the park! What a lovely idea." Smiled Oga mother. When the two were back in their room, Oga had on a pair of blue jeans, and a red-shirt that was tight due to her large chest. Baby Beel was held out to her by Hildebert.

"Go make your park debut." He stated.

"Oi, she said together. Don't think you're getting out of this, when I don't even want to go myself!"

"Next time, but today is the season finale of my favorite drama, that I can afford to miss. So next time we'll go together. Forgive me." Hildebert took hold of Oga hand, releasing those darn bishie sparkles of he's, that always seem to get on her nerves. Sounding all sincere ,as he fuck around with the pounding sensation that was coming from her chest.

"You so owe me, you fucking pretty-boy!"

"Da!"

* * *

"Tell me why again did you bring me here to a park, filled with nothing but women and their children's? There's no men are cute boys around for me Oga!" Exclaimed a mad Furuichi.

"Shut-up, as if I would come here by myself. I need someone to share my pain."

"I so hate you sometimes."

"Yeah, yeah, I love you to. Now stop your whining." Oga informed the sobbing Furuichi that was sitting on the other side of Beel Baby, who was watching Furuichi cry waterfall tears.

"That's it Oga, I leaving you to find a hot guy, who will fall madly in love with, and worship me like a freaking princess!" Furuichi ran away crying.

"Oi, just where do you think you're going! Tch. . .useless otaku girl." It was then that Oga realized that Baby Beel was watching a father and gently toss his little girl up in the air, before catching her, as the baby wanted to do the same thing. Tossing the baby up in the air, Oga forget for a second the 15 meter limited distance, and went running off in the direction she threw the baby.

Around another part of the park, three mothers with their babies were talking about a delinquent girl, with poor motherly skills, before their eyes landed on the handsome boy, carrying around a little boy, as the good-looking boy possessed fatherly skills that had all three mothers blushing. Watching how sweet he treated the little boy, mentally wishing for a man like that for themselves.

The boy was wearing a cap, long dark blue haired pulled into a low ponytail in the back, a pair of red frame glasses on his face as he walk around the park.

"Maa, what a handsome young father!"

"Kyaa, I hope his single!"

"He's such the perfect father. No doubt he'll make the perfect husband!" The women whispered loudly, as the boy heard each word they said, sweat-dropping at the women reactions.

 _'Kouta not even my kid. He's my little brother. And don't go assuming something about person, without even knowing them first!'_ The handsome boy thought to himself. It was in that exact moment, that he look up and saw a naked baby soaring through the sky, wearing a happy expression on his face.

 _'A shooting star!?'_

"Outta my way!" Dust flew by him, as a rough feminine voice yelled out, jumping in the air catching the flying baby in her arms, as if it was like some type of football.

"I was really worried there for a second. Thanks goodness I caught you!" The woman held the giggling baby out in front of her, stars could been seen shining in the young infant eyes. It was than the girl notice the mothers who were standing behind here, as they quickly group together, talking about how it was the same girl they were talking about earlier.

Seeing that the three mothers had toddlers of they own, the blue hair boy watch as the girl made a fail attempt of trying to get along with the other mothers, who ran from the scary demon expressions the girl was making.

"Oi. . " The young man walk over to her, as the girl look at him, but caught him by surprise when she grab hold of his wrist, showing a happy expression on her face, before saying. . ."Please do it with me." The sunlight was beaming down on the two young teens.

 _'Eh. . .Was I just confessed to?'_ Thought the blushing young male teen. "W-Wait aren't we moving just a bit too fast!" He tried to say, but the expression the girl was wearing looked to be serious. The rest of his thoughts put to a halt when he saw the glaring baby that was peeking from her back, glaring at him with hate.

"A-Ano. . .I really don't know much about you seeing how we just met. . ." The young man begin to feel nervous all of sudden. He wasn't use to talking to females all that, despite his good-looks.

"Same. And don't know much about you." Replied the serious brunette, still holding the boy hand, before pressing it to her chest. Her large, grown, womanly bosom. The poor boy didn't hear the rest of what she said, as he fainted right there on spot.

"Oi. .!"

* * *

When the young man open his eyes again, he felt himself blush bright red once he realized he was lying in the girl lap, spotting the green hair infant, and his baby brother on the ground getting to know each other. He began to feel even more embarrassed, when he found out what she was talking about before, was something completely different from he misinterpreted.

"Park Debuts are very serious, and is something that shouldn't be taken lightly." He explain to her.

"Oh, so you did it already."

Cue in blush, looking a bit shy, the young man begin to answer the brunette. " I-I . .was planning on doing it today." He replied, before offering his help to the brunette female, who looked quite happy to have his help. Holding back from telling her, that he wasn't too good when it came to talking with other females, beside her it seem.

Using the notes which came from the notebook in his hands, the two youngster set out to make their Park Debut. Cutting to the chase of things, they fail each round. When once again the boy blush, when Oga grab hold of hands.

"Aren't we forgetting something even more important than toys?" Cue sunlight beaming down on them. The young boy was lost for eyes, as the attractive busty female continued to stare him in the eyes, having sparkles all around them, looking like a pair of teens in love.

"W-Wait. . .we just met. . .and I don't know much about you. . .Um I. . .!" The boy continued run his mouth, cheeks a bright red. But soon came to his senses, when the girl called out to the baby, issuing the two babies should do a wrestle match.

"Eh. ..What are you doing?"

"You know. . The Park debut match?"

"Their no such thing!"

"Eh!"

"Oi Kouta. Don't fight back!" Called out the young man, but it seem the two babies were not listening, neither were the old guy and girl, who was cheering the green baby on, along with old guy that appeared earlier.

"Kouta, you can do it!" He suddenly yelled out, cheering on his little baby brother, as the green haired baby loss quickly, tears forming in his eyes, as his mother ran over to him. The young man was about to apologize, before his eyes caught how tenderly the young mother was tending to the baby.

 _'What a caring mother she is. She seem like a nice person.'_ Smiled the young man, before a womanly voice brought him out of is thoughts, as she dragged over a policeman over to the two young teens, setting Oga to blame for being a bad mother.

The young man was quickly displeased when he saw the perverted policeman eyeing the young girl, with lust showing in his eyes, as he tried to act all tough.

"Miss, I'll have to ask you to come with me. These women have reported to me something about child abuse." Deep inside the policeman officer was thinking of other things, eyes more on the young girl large bosom, and the show of skin her shirt was showing off to her flat muscle tone stomach, before taking in the her face, that despite the mean glare, was very appealing to look at. Looking at the tattoo that was on her arm.

 _'That damn pervert.'_ Curse the young boy standing beside the brunette, stepping in when the police officer went and took hold of the girl wrist roughly.

"What are you looking at brat?" Glared the police office, cursing the young boy for his bishie looks. Cursing his kind (the bishie male population) for him being unable to ever get a girlfriend.

"What do you think you're doing? You have no proof."

"Shut-up brat no was talking to you." The man continued to throw insults at the young man, his blue eyes showing angry, as he clench his fist, not wanting to make too much pf a scene, but the man mess up when he insulted Oga, and dragged Baby Beel in the mix.

"Oi, you perverted jackass of a bastard. You can throw insults at me, all you want, but drag in others because of your pathetic lifestyle." Oga threw the police officer head first in the garage can, dusting off her hands.

"Che, bastards like him get on my nerves the most. Oi, lets go Baby Beel!" Oga pick up Baby Beel who was clapping his hands for her victory, setting him on top of her head, leaving the park, ignoring the mothers who were yelling after her.

Watching her leave, the young man stood there amazed by the girl power and strength, having a change of view at how he viewed women, smiling to himself as he began to head home with his little brother.

 _'I wonder if I will ever met her again?'_

* * *

Walking up the stairs to the temple, the same young handsome blue haired male from earlier, was greeted by others fellow looking delinquents, dressed in white. Reaching the top he was greeted by a handsome red head ponytail man, following by cute black haired boy.

Inside the temple, the three discuss the boy attire, as he explain to him his reason for dressing such a way. "I have no choice. As Leader of Red Tails, the strongest male gang of Kantou, can't be seen carrying around a child." The young man took off his glasses, and remove his hair tie.

"As expected from you, Nii-sama." replied the redhead, as the young man slipped on a open white trench-coat, now wearing white cargo pants, bandages covering his muscular six abs chest; revealing his upper chest.

"Nii-sama, it's time for the general meeting."

"I'm coming."

* * *

 **I got seven episodes down! Now a lot others to go!**


	6. We Meet Again!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hello! Hello! How are my lovely readers today's? For all those who are a big fan of mine, and are wondering when will I update my other stories, well for the time being, they are on hold, except for this one, as I been re-watching Beelzebub again lately.**

 **Furuichi: Finally, it's my time to enjoy my reverse harem!**

 **Oga: Seem someone has really grew into their role.**

 **Hildebert: Don't forget to mention the new effect were adding to the intro.**

 **Oga: Oh, the one where Furuichi get to dress-up in stupid outfits, or cosplays, before addressing the readers. *Said Oga, as a big wheel appeared behind her, each having a different labeled for each colored slot.***

 **Furuichi: Oi. . .what the hell are you talking about, and how come no one told me this!**

 **Oga: Alright time to spin!*Oga begin to spin the big wheel, that spun fastly, before stopping on a pink slot that read nurse. Furuichi body begin to glow, before it disappear, showing her wearing the same nurse outfit from the last chapter.**

 **Doing a twirl, Furuichi strike a cute and seductive pose, clipboard in hand, winking her left eye. "Nurse Furuichi-chan here, telling you to relax as you enjoy another chapter of Crazy Days. Chu~!" She blew a kiss.**

 **Furuichi: Oi, what the hell did you just do to my body!?**

* * *

 **Episode 8**

 **We Meet Again**

At a temple, Aoki begin to have a flashback of the girl he met the other day, the young mother with the green hair infant, wondering about how she was doing, before shaking his head trying to clear his thoughts, as he said a quick goodbye to his baby brother, before setting out, where he met the same two guys from yesterday, waiting for him.

The one with the red hair begin to speak up first, while the other remain silent. "Morning Aoki-nee-sama! About this Oga Tatsumi, this devil woman, who has been causing troubles. . The second years Abe, Shimokawa, and the Sanada Brothers, plus the thirds years Kanzaki and Himekawa. Were all taken out by this crazy, violent, woman who took out all of them with one hit. They're also a rumor that for some strange reason, she is always seen with a . . ." The redhead member stop his talking once his leader raise up his hand.

"It doesn't matter what the gender. Any one who cause trouble for Ishiyama, must be dealt with before things reach out of hand." Aoki reach behind his back, and took out his wooden sword, that with one slash, cut the lion statue down horizontally.

"I shall bring down the iron hammer of justice." Vowed the handsome teen.

"Impressive as always Nii-sama!" Cheered the redhead, as the boy beside him nodded his head in agreement, clapping his hands.

"I shall bring down justice on, Oga Tatsumi."

* * *

"Tastey?" Smiled Oga, feeding Baby Beel his milk, as he was sat in her arm, sitting on the bed watching the two was Hildebert, a smirk showing his face.

"What impressive motherly skills you seem to have, woman." Replied the demon butler, amused when he saw the young girl face turn to a bright shade of red, before flipping him off.

"After getting fried to a crisp each time, hell ya I got it right!" Yelled Oga, before hearing the happy voice of Furuichi calling out to her in a sing song voice, standing right outside her house, wearing a bright happy smile on her face, which was different from the bored expression that she usually seen wearing on her face, when it came time for her to walk to school with Oga.

"What the hell?"

"Let's go the school together, Tatsumi-chan!"

"What hell is wrong with you!? And I told you to never call me that, you idiot!" Yelled Oga, before grabbing her bag, as Hildebert greeted the two off, well mainly Baby Beel, while threatening Oga as usual, saying if something were to happen to his Young Master, he'll have her head for it.

Walking to school, Oga notice how today Furuichi was wearing pink lipstick, and how she added a bit more detail to her appearance, as she happily skip beside her, acting like a giggly, happy, school girl.

"Why the hell are you on school nine this morning?"

"Because, the King has return!"

"King? Who the hell is that?"

"The King! The King of Ishiyama!" Smiled Furuichi, still skipping merrily beside Oga. Reaching the school, the two reach the top of the school roof, were Furuichi had a better look at all the bishie boys this delinquent school now had, big pink hearts could be seen in her eyes.

"So many bishie guys~! Ah-It's heaven~!" Drooled Furuichi. "Thank-you King. Thank-you for having so many bishie looking followers." Furuichi stream tears of joy.

"Baby Beel want some milk?" Oga offered the baby some of her milk, ignoring her best-friend.

"Oga, don't you ignore me! Don't you understand the beauty and joy of bishie men!"

"Tch, as if I give crap about some pansy-" Oga stop herself from the insult that was about to slip from her mouth, sensing a demonic presence coming beside her, coming from Furuichi, before it completely disappeared.

 _'Shit. I almost flip the switch.'_ Oga cruse herself for the slip-up.

"Ne, were you about to say something Oga?" Asked a innocently looking Furuichi, oblivious to the dark aura that was coming from her just a second ago.

"We see boys everyday, why do these make such a big difference?" asked the tomboy.

"Because unlike those rough looking barbaric, these are real men. Real bishie looking men! Ah-it's like a dream come true, seeing how we're basically the only two girls at this school. The female attendance went down, right after Misaki-nee graduated." replied Furuichi as the two were now in the hall.

"Ne, Tatsumi-chan it's okay for me to fall in love with a hot bishie right?" Roses and pink hearts could be seen around the happy female teen.

"So annoying."

"Ah-My hot bishie senses are tingling. Let's go Oga!"

"Let me go dammit!"

* * *

Walking down the hall the King of Ishiyama, ignored the envy stares, and insults that were thrown towards him and the two others that were walking beside him, placing a comforting hand on his redhead companion shoulder.

"What did you bastard say!?

"Calm down, Naoto. Let it go, they're not our main priority right now." He informed Naoto. Just than, Killer Abe, was brave enough to approach the trio, trying to teach them a lesson, while looking brave and tough. You can say the one to learn a lesson in the end, was none other than him, which was followed by another, when the King stop the upcoming fight that was about to happen between Naoto and a known second year delinquent.

"Where is he! Where is Ishiyama bishie King!?" Running at high speed that was unbelievable for Furuichi, the bishie obsessed girl, was running around school, looking for the said bishie King, ignoring the damage that she passed by, more focused on finding the bishie King of the school.

"Oi, I have to feed Baby Beel soon."

"King~!

While elsewhere trouble was beginning to brew up, walking up a flight of stairs was Aoki, scolding Naoto for his actions earlier. Saying how they were only focused on one enemy at the moment, and that was this, Oga Tatsumi girl.

"During our absence this women has caused 13 incidents at school, and have at least sent more than 50 people to the hospital. It's unheard of, and must not be tolerated. It's as if she some type of devil-woman."

"Yes, Nii-sama. We shall put this she-devil in her place." replied Naoto, as his black haired companion nodded his head head along.

 _'I wonder how fearful of an opponent is this Oga Tatsumi? Just because she's a woman doesn't mean I should take the battle with her easy, definitely if she can cause this much damage.'_

Meanwhile still running at high speed was Furuichi, dragging along a bored looking Oga, Baby Beel on top of her head, enjoying the ride.

"King-sama~! Where are you my dream bishie King~!"

"I don't get it I thought you hated delinquent boys?" Oga finally question her long term best-friend.

"He's difference. . According to what I've heard, he the perfect man! Blessed with good-looks, and charisma, he unified half the guys at Ishiyama, and is known as Ishiyama sworn protector. Bringing down justice on all those who may cause harm to the school. Also rumors are that he's even stronger than Himekawa, and Kanzaki." Now this caught Oga ear, looking more interested at what Furuichi had to say.

Back at somewhere else in the hall of the school, both Kanzaki and Himekawa decided to team up to defeat the known King of the Ishiyama, confronting him in the hall.

"Kanzaki-bastard and Himekawa-bastard. . . Weren't these two fool in the hospital?" asked Naoto, earning a twitch from them both at the name calling.

"Money solve that."

"Beside we have to handle some business with this pretty-boy here."

"Oh. . .And what business do you have with me." Glared the King, knowing the two didn't hold the guts to attack, after what he did to them the first time they attack him separately. Hearing the dangerous tone of voice the King was using, the two tried to get the other to speak up first.

A dangerous vibe begin to rise from the King, sword touch his shoulder, as just from one look at the sword, paralyzed the two in fear, from the flashback that haunted them of the damage he did to them. Making a hasty retreat, while still trying to look tough on the outside.

Dismissing the two small fries, Aoki had his attention back on searching for the she-devil, Oga Tatsumi, while Furuichi was still running the hall, searching for the hot bishie King, running at such a high speed that she even knock down Kanzaki and Himekawa both without stopping once.

Soon after after both the King and spotted Furuichi and Oga, but once his blue piercing eyes sat on the messy haired brunette, the large bosom, and glaring brown eyes, not to forget the glaring baby that was on her back glaring at him, that he recognize her to be the same girl from the park.

"So handsome~! He's looks could rival Hildebert-san! Such beautiful long hair, and bishie face~!" Furuichi was blushing heavily, hearts for eyes as she stared at the King of Ishiyama. "He even have such a godly six pack~! This is heaven~!"

While the two continued to stare at each other, others begin to gather in the hall to see the epic fight that was about to take place. Meanwhile Aoki seem confused at what to do, hoping the girl won't recognize him from yesterday, but was having a hard time concentrating due to the evil glare the baby on her head was giving him, before playing around with his head.

"That kid. . .is pure evil." Muttered the King.

"Tatsumi-chan~! Those two behind him are bishie looking as well! Strike~!"

"Shut-up Furuichi! You're annoying me." While the two friends argued, Aoki begin to wonder what type of previously relationship was she involved in to have a kid.

 _'Even after childbirth, she still manage to look. . . '_ Aoki eyed the bored facial expression female before him, taking in her long tan legs, the show of skin her shirt was hinting at her stomach, following up once again by a sneak peek of her large bosom, ending with her face, a blush dusting his cheeks.

 _'What a devoted mother, even at school she vow to watch over him. How can such a woman be a bad person?'_ He asked himself, before the girl turn her attention back on him. Deciding to judge for himself, the King with his wooden sword, cut a clean square shaped out of the window next to him, shocking Furuichi, Oga look to be just a bit surprised as well.

"Set down your child, and face me, Oga Tatsumi."

"Ah. . "

"You can't fight me seriously, if your child might come in the way, right?" asked the King, preparing to do battle with the female delinquent that had men calling her a she-demon, refusing to hold back, just because she was a woman.

"Wow. He totally just cut that with a wooden sword? So does that make him a sexy samurai?" Only fazed for a second, Furuichi return back to her fangirling.

"Da!" Baby Beel seem amazed as well, hands reaching out towards the blue haired young gentleman. "I see he's interested in you as well, huh Baby Beel?" Oga grinned.

A light bulb appeared on top of the tomboy head, receiving a idea from the conversation she had earlier with Hildebert. "Alright, I'll fight you. Come at me. I'll fight you like this."

Hearing this the King thought she must be underestimating him, a dangerous pink aura begin to glow around him. "Just when I thought you might be different. I take back what I said, for using a child as a shield. I refused to hold back, even if you are a woman." Blue eyes glared, before in a flash he disappeared, striking the tomboy with his sword, only to be shock to see she dodge, only having a piece of her shirt damage.

 _'Impossible at this distance, that should've got her.'_

"Not bad." Muttered Naoto, watching the fight with little interested, having full faith in Aoki victory.

"But, this will end it." replied Chiki, the short, small, but cute black haired boy beside him with his permanent deadpan expression on his face. Added to the pink deadly aura that was coming from the dangerous blue haired leader, sakura petal was added to the mix.

"I wonder if he's related to Byakuya Kuchiki?" Furuichi suddenly asked with a serious expression, eyes on the sakura petal that was coming from the young man.

"Furuichi you idiot, stay on topic and the right anime!" Yelled Oga.

"Shingetsu sword school, second style. Infinite Petals Scattering Sakura Blossom!" The King began to slashes at his opponent with his wooden sword, creating several pink, wave-like patterns that Oga manage to dodge. Destroying large portions of the wall, including the glass windows.

Once the dust settled, Aoki sheathed his sword, but was surprised to see the female still standing as if his attack was nothing. "What the hell. . ? I don't who's scarier between you, or that bastard, Hildebert?"

 _'It can't be. . ! She dodge them all!'_ Blued eyes were pointed over at the tomboy, as his two right-handmen were just as shock, along with the others that stood in the hall watching what happen.

"Their. . both too strong and amazing. . ."

"For being the protector of Ishiyama, look at what you did to the school wall. . ." Oga begin to scratch her head.

"Like you can talk, Oga." Furuichi reminded the girl, while on her head Baby Beel had stars in his eyes, clapping his hands, for the show he just enjoy.

"He's strong, right Baby Beel?" Oga begin to walk over to the King. "Maybe you'll make do. . " Aoki was on guard as the female continued to make her way over to him. Grabbing him by the wrist, before doing something unexpect, which was smile at him, as she said. . ." Take this baby and please become his father."

Cue in the shocking reactions this statement earn, as both Naoto and Chiki was left speechless, along with Furuichi, and the rest of the delinquents in the hall. While Aoki on the other head, blush bright red, steaming coming from his face, due to her request.

"Huh?"

"WHAAAAA. . . !?"

"W-What the heck are you trying to say woman? I m-mean that absurd! W-We haven't even dated yet!?. . . I mean of c-course. . you're. . .a-attractive, and s-seem nice, but. . .! Ahh!" Aoki said some parts of this more to himself, that was unheard by the others, before running off with large blush on his face.

"Ah. . .OI!"

"Da!" Baby Beel happily waved the man off, this earning a shock from Oga.

"Oi, thought you like him?"

* * *

Later on that day, Aoki standing in the classroom, staring out the window, thinking about a certain tomboy he fought with today, not even taking in what Naoto was saying.

"That girl is bad news. Using such cheap tactics to win." Grumbled the grouchy redhead. "It was obvious she was trying to use her breast to gain your attention. She's shameless! Right Chiki?" He earn a head nod from the other.

"Don't fall for her tricks Nii-sama!"

"I wonder. . .If she's divorced?" This question was certainly not the words his two companions were hoping to hear.

"A-Aoki-nii-sama! Don't be bewitched by that she-demon!"

"What a sweet mother. I hope I stand a chance. What type of father is she looking for in a man?"

"Listen to me, Nii-sama!"

* * *

 **I got eight episodes down! Now a lot others to go!**


	7. Ep-9 and 10!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: I'm so happy to have made it this far, as must fem! Oga fanfic never make it around to male Aoi, and I always wonder how other will write him. So happy you all enjoy the last chapter, and hope you all will enjoy this one as well.**

 **Oga: Oi, Furuichi it time for you.**

 **Hildebert: I'm spinning the wheel this time. *Hildebert gave the big wheel a fast spin, before it stop on a purple slot that read Racer Chick.***

 **Furuichi: Not again. . .*Furuichi was suddenly wearing a pink, yellow, and white cute and revealing car racer outfit, a pair of pink sunglasses on her face, as she wave a racing flag. "Let's get ready to rev it up for this chapter! Enjoy-And please stop making me look like an idiot!"**

 **Kei-Kei Yuki: See ya!**

* * *

 **Extra-Ep.9-Love Is A Hurricane!**

Let first begin how the day started with Furuichi, whining at Oga for not only having one hot bishie, but two hot bishie, crying big tears, asking why life was so unfair to her. Meanwhile with Naoto, who begin to question his leader of his feelings towards the she-devil, that he quickly corrected, calling her an angel to the horror of Naoto, before giving him a lame reply of how he didn't hold any feelings towards her, when it was so obvious he did, as Naoto reminded them of the gang number one rule.

If a member were to ever get a girlfriend, they must quit, which Aoki replied serious that he understood. Outside a group delinquent appeared before, Furuichi, Oga, and Hildebert who was feeding Baby Beel. Placing Baby Beel in Oga arms, Hildebert with his cane, went to work punishing the delinquents who dared interrupted his Young Master during his feeding time.

Watching the fight from above, others stood trembling in fear, complimenting the power and strength, which was expected from Oga _'husband'_. The last delinquent didn't stand a chance, when he almost made Oga, drop Baby Beel, a dark aura coming from her, as she cracked her knuckles. "You asshole. . .You almost made me drop him. I'll kill ya!" One punch gave the _'couple'_ a flawless victory.

Walking pass a room, Aoki, Chiki, and Naoto overheard a group of students who mention Oga name, Aoki running inside, pushing the others aside, looking down with blush cheeks at the tomboy mother. That was before his eyes took in the devilishly handsome blonde, wearing a clean fresh butler uniform, standing beside the tomboy, not missing the blush that dusted her cheeks, when the blonde said something to her.

 _'W-Who the hell is that man!?'_

"Oga _'husband'_ is no joke. He took out most of them himself, without breaking a sweat.."

"Hmm, expected from the _'husband'_ of Oga. To be married to a devil as her, you must be a demon yourself." Replied two guys, before noticing the dark aura that was coming from the pretty-boy that was in the room, eyes cold, and dare they say, jealous, as he with his sword slice the windows in the room, before he made his exit.

After hearing of Oga encounter with a strong man from Furuichi, who was talking more about the guys looks, than his strength, Hildebert sat off to look for this person who possess such strength, leaving Oga and Furuichi to be spotted by Natsume, follow up by Chiki and Naoto, who confronted her.

It didn't take long for Aoki to encounter Oga _'husband'_ sensing a dangerous vibe from him. "Oh, so you're him." His voice sound amused, but eyes spoke something else, they gleam with what Aoki could tell was, possessiveness.

"You are Kunieda, yes? I can tell from just a glance."

 _'H-He could tell? Don't tell me her husband know about what happened before? Well if he was doing a better job fathering, she wouldn't have come to me for such a thing!'_ Aoki begin to glared back at emerald eyed blonde. "Hmm, I'll admit you're strong, but she's stronger, and will remain my Young Master mother, as I shall remain his Father. So don't be go getting any funny ideas, boy." A dark sinister, demonic aura begin to come from Hildebert, cane out by his side.

Sensing this, Aoki begin to power up as well, a bit tick off from blonde words, reaching a hand towards his wooden sword. "Maa, I see now why she would want a different Father for her child. Talking to you seem like a waste of time."

"Oh, what a cocky brat." Hildebert disappeared in flash, only to reappear above Aoki, who block his attack, striking a attack of his own, that Hildebert dodge flawlessly from, landing back on his feet. "You have excellent reaction time, but that still won't be enough, boy." Replied Hildebert, watching the boy disappear only, to reappear from his side.

"Shingetsu sword school, third style!" His attack was unable to be finish from the kick that came from Hildebert, who landed elegant on the roof, as Aoki landed on one knee, sword plunged in the ground, as he glared up at the blonde, who look as if he was out for blood.

"You have power, boy. You should feel honored to have forced me to draw!" It was by pure luck, and skill, that Aoki managed to dodge Hildebert next attack, which created a crater in the ground.

"Just like I said before, you're nowhere near her level, boy."

Aoki glared, ready to attack once again, if his name wasn't called out by one of his members, looking back to see the blonde butler disappeared. He was upset to find both Chiki and Naoto bruise and bandage lying in hospital bed, becoming even more furious once he heard Naoto muttered Oga name, setting out to find the woman, to demand why she would do such a thing. On the roof the two faced each other once again, his anger towards Baby Beel mother, upset the baby who was waving his fist at the pretty-boy.

In the beginning of things, Aoki begin to sense something was off, but his anger was clouding his mind. Dealing a fateful blow to the tomboy, while Naoto ran on the roof, to set things straight before it got worse, having Natsume to help him out, as he ran on the roof to explain things to Aoki, who soon regretted his action, when a voice laughed, showing his face, and the rest of the others who were behind this, Aoki clenching his sword tightly.

After hearing how all of this was set up, and the damage she took was because of a ridiculous look fool. Oga was pissed, looking a demon woman, with bright red eyes, as she stood behind the main leader, before grabbing his head, slamming it into the ground, repeatedly, and brutally, Baby Beel was having a blast, while Aoki and Naoto was speechless, yet scared of the demon tomboy who showed no mercy.

The happy baby was making the scene worse, watching this Aoki sighed, walking up to apologize.

"Maa. . .it okay. Just when I thought I found the perfect parent for him. Tch, guess I have to find someone else. See ya later Kunieda." With a wide grin that had Aoki blushing the female made her exit off the roof, leaving Aoki in defeat of his own feelings for the brunette tomboy.

"Their misunderstanding is cleared up, yet they're making up. Tch, damn you Oga and your huge cow tits! Why do you get all the bishies!?" Cried Furuichi, pink painted fingernails with red hearts, creating long scratches on the wall.

Beside her, Hildebert had his bangs shielding away his eyes, that were gleaming with emotion he never before experienced. He something about that boy, that tick him off, especially how that woman seem to at ease around him, despite her attitude towards other men.

"That woman, how dare she flirt with another man behind my back."

"Ah-Hildebert-san how long have you been their?"

"A while. Your hush whispers of "Yes, that it! Do her harder!" stirred my heart." Furuichi was deeply embarrassed as she fainted to the ground.

"Ah-This baby isn't mine. I'm just force to raise him."

"Huh, then what about the blonde man. . .He's not your husband?"

"Nowhere near close."

"Than who the hell is he?" asked Naoto.

"How can I put this. . .He's a total demon."

"Demon!?" Hearing this Aoki had a flashback to when he encounter the man, who at the time certainly remind him of just that, but he was still confuse because at she just said, and what he said, seem like two totally completely different things. Just what type of relationship do they have. . ?

"Stop running your mouth. We're going home. This man will not be the parent, so suck it up." The man took the infant from out of her hands, shooting a glare at the young man.

"Shouldn't you be embarrassed? Forcing another woman to take care of your child. . ." A black cane was pointed at his neck.

"If I was you, I'd watch what I say. You might just end up dead. Let's go, woman." Hildebert begin to drag a confuse Oga to the door, ignoring the jealous rising temper of Aoki, whose aura was once again a dangerous deep shade of pink.

 _'My first expression. . .I hate that man!'_

"A-Aoi-nii-sama!"

* * *

 ** **Extra-Ep.10-A Disciple was Gained**  
**

When Misaki walk into the living room, she knew something was wrong, when she felt the tense atmosphere that was thick in the air, a half eaten Popsicle in her hand, wondering what could have caused this, wondering why was Baby Beel in a angry mood, glaring.

"Tatsu-chan what have done? Hildebert-san don't look so good, and Baby Beel looks seriously peeved."

"Shut it, you damn lamebrain." Snapped Oga, not much in a talking mood. Her view of the t.v. was suddenly block by her older sister, who in a second had her younger sister in a head block, choking her neck.

"Who do you think you're talking back too, when your sweet-and-oh-so-kind sister is asking something because she is worried about her little sister!"

"I know! I know! Let me go dammit!"

"Meow!"

"Oh!"

"Why is their a cat here, did you pick him up?" asked Misaki, when she felt to fiery jealous eyes of Baby Beel, who begin to glare at the cat, sitting beside his mother.

Hiding under the table, explaining things for Misaki, was Alaindelon. Saying how it all happen when the group were on their way home from school. Oga has just got through ordering a croquette, from the same lady who seem to give her discounts, and free croquette at times.

"I see you brought one again. Is it really all that tasty?" Hildebert ask, as Oga sat off explaining to him how Fujino's croquettes has been their for her, ever since elementary school, before noticing the said butler just took bite out of her meal.

"Hmm, it is tasty."

"Don't go taking a bite out of other people food, ya bastard!"

"Da buh!"

"Oh, you want some Baby Beel? Give me a sec." Just as Oga was about to tear off a piece to feed the baby, the snack was stolen out of her hands by a small cat.

"What a cute kitty~!" Smiled Furuichi.

"You damn cat. I was hungry for that. . .I'll steal your very soul." Demon Oga grab the cat by its face. Who in return gave her the same reaction she would expect from Baby Beel, not a small kitten.

Continuing on their way home, the small kitten begin to follow Oga by her side, never leaving, even when she tried to scare him away.

"For such a rude and demon personality, you sure do attract cute and innocent things to you." Replied Furuichi, having Alaindelon hide her, frighten of a small harmless kitten.

"And can you please move away from me!"

"Furuichi-dono, you must protect me.

"Ah- That's right. You're afraid of cats."

The harmless kitten than jump up, and attach itself to the tomboy shoulder, angering Baby Beel for having his territory invaded. Electricity begin to spark around him, before electrocuting Oga. He remained in a foul mood, even when Hildebert-san tried to cheer him. Becoming even more upset when the kitten not only tried to steal his 'Mommy', but 'Papa' as well. Electrocuting his Papa for betraying him. Each time that kitten tried to climb on Oga back. The end results had her getting electrocuted by Baby Beel.

"Oi, Baby Beel this isn't funny. Nor is it manly. If there something bothering you, then just say it loud and clear!" Exclaimed Oga.

"You are a idiot, Tatsu-chan. He's just a baby. Beside you should realized what have him so angry. How cute. He's a mommy's boy." Smiled Misaki.

"Eh. . I'm still confuse." Replied Oga, feeling the cat rub his head up against her thigh. Baby Beel saw the cat for being a pervert, and once again electrocuted Oga, not the cat. Things got serious, for Baby Beel, when he threw out a letter of challenge towards the kitten. Late that night, both Baby Beel and the kitten stood facing each other.

"Aren't you gonna stop this?" asked Hildebert, sitting his jacket over the female's shoulders, who took it, before realizing what she was doing, cheeks the color of apples, but she decided keep it, since the weather was chilling this night.

"This is a man battle. I can't interrupt." Oga stated seriously, pulling the coat by the front on her body to keep her warm.

"I see."

Getting to the end of the battle, which was quick, as the kitten was the victor of the short battle. After the match, the two saw more cats approach over to them, the delinquents cats threaten the two.

"Young Master!"

"Wait. . .Don't move." Ordered Oga.

Standing up defending the kitten, was Baby Beel, as Oga begin to make her way over the infant, and kitten, cracking her knuckles, helping out the small infant, adding her presence that had the kitten running, before making it disappear once Baby Beel look back at her.

"Nice job. You stood up like a man." She patted the happy clapping baby on the head, happy to receive such praise from his mother.

"Let's go home."

The kitten now saw Baby Beel in a new light. That night Baby Beel received a underling, and Oga curse out Hildebert for burning her mouth, and Baby Beel, with his cooking.

* * *

The next day Baby Beel was teaching the kitten some of his skills, while Oga and Hildebert watch, Oga yawning before lying back down on her bed, wondering what was up with the new friendship the infant form with the kitten, who was now acting different.

Hearing her mother knock on the door, Oga went to answer. Her mother telling her to take both the infant and the kitten to some children playcenter, saying how the baby should make friend his age.

"Have a nice trip."

"Oi, you said next time you'll go with us dammit. Why is it always just me!"

"I would look to, but I made a promise already to your sister, who promise to teach me how to make croquette." Replied the blonde butler, as just than Misaki called out to him.

"Tch. . I'll let it slide this time, but next time you're coming. Even if I have to drag yo ass!"

At the daycare, Kouta begin to lighten up once he saw his new friend, Baby Beel come to the daycare, seeing how it was hard for him to make friend with the other kids. His older brother was also happy, he got the chance to see his love-ummm I mean, friend, . . close acquaintance. . again as well.

"Ah, it's you!" The brunette smile at him, before taking a seat beside him, crossing her bare legs, seeing how she was wearing shorts.

"We've met at the park before, right? Long time no see. . . Still got your kid with you I see. How sweet. Looks like we got it rough, don't we?" She begin to start up a conversation with him, not realizing who he was, but their was something Aoki was beginning to realize about the tomboy. Noticing the sweet expression on her face, that was different from the one from school. Smiling up at him, without glaring, being laid back and carefree.

"W-What's with the cat?"

"He got attach to me, and refuse to leave, but lately it seem him and Baby Beel has started up some type of friendship." She answer him. Looking up, Aoki notice a couple of giggling woman looking at him and the tomboy, thinking they were a couple.

 _'W-Wait could this be consider a date!'_

"Ne, how about we become friends?" Oga offer with a smile.

 _'F-Friends! Than friends to. . .'_ Aoki could suddenly hear wedding bells, a image of a tomboy dressed up in a wedding gown, and him in a white suite pop up in his head.

"Oi! You okay there?" Oga worriedly place a on the boy's forehead.

"Crap! Your burning up!"

"I'm f-fine!"

Back inside Baby Beel and Kouta was playing with the kitten, while the other two toddlers seem to displease to watch this, before a game at who can build the tallest castle of blocks issue between the two. Meanwhile the two teens were still conversing with each other.

"We're not moving too fast are we? . .With the whole becoming friends, and . . ." The wedding picture from before pop back up in the blushing Aoki head.

"Well if their a spark, than you know their mean to stay with you for a lifetime. . .I mean I think I see the spark."

"R-really." Aoki was blushing from her words, trying to ignore the increasing beat of his heart, that was pounding in his chest. _'She said we got a spark. W-wait could that be. . .a proposal? Take that blondie!'_ Aoki pump his fist in the air.

"My, you seem excited about something. Mind telling me?"

"A-Ah, it's nothing. N-Nothing at all!" Back with the toddlers, the competition was still taking place, as Baby Beel and the kitten had a tearful moment, Kouta begin crawl over to Baby Beel toy bag seeing they still held a chance to win. Oga was still running her mouth to Aoki, who thoughts have went from wedding pictures, to pictures of them with their own children, living together in a traditional japanese house.

Having picture of Oga, dressed in a beautiful black and purple flower kimono, greeting him. _'Welcome home, darling~!'_

"Oi! You're face back red again! Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm f-fine." Steam was blowing from his head. An explosion from the daycare room, brought Aoki from out of his lovely fantasy thoughts, the two adorable infant high-fiving each other, as Oga got to her feet.

"Baby Beel you used _that_. Crap, we gotta get out of here!" Picking the baby up the woman left, but not without, saying goodbye to young gentle in the hat, as she made her escape. Later that evening, Oga was walking with both Baby and the kitten on her shoulders, when they spotted the same cat from yesterday getting bullied, by a gang of older looking cats.

Jumping off her shoulder the kitten begin to defend the others, using the technique that was taught to him, by Oga and Baby Beel, striking fear in the cat's heart, as they ran away. Once gone, the kitten and Baby Beel an heart touching departing, Baby Beel remaining to look cool.

Picking the sad looking baby up, Oga begin to ruffle his hair, giving him a smile that told him she was proud of him.

* * *

 **I got ten episodes down! Now a lot others to go!**


	8. Ep-16, 19, and 20!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hello everyone! I bringing you yet another chapter, but this time skipping a few episodes that were in the anime, as starting from here is where I will begin skipping around episode, or chapters, to get to main big stuffs. Also from here you can start making request shot of scenes that you wish to see involving either Fem!Oga, or Fem!Furuichi, AU's included. For example you can now ask for: Fem!Oga x Hildebert, Fem!Oga X Aoki, or all three. Fem!Furuichi sorta the same way with (Male Nene, and Male!Laim), but don't know yet if I will be accepting request of her with male Oga, and vice versa, just yet, I still debating on that. Due to the request option now open, rating of the story might change.**

 **Oga: Alright, let see what outfit will you get today Furuichi.**

 **Hildebert: Ah-Furuichi is on vacation at the moment, meaning you will be taking her place.**

 **Oga: Eh. . .HUH!?**

 **Hildebert spin the large wheel, which stop at cosplay, and the character for cosplay was Meiko from Vocaloid. Oga was suddenly seen wearing her cosplay outfit, looking very upset with the author.**

 **Oga:Oi!. . .What the . . * Suddenly a mic was thrust in her hand, showing a cool look on her face. _*~Hope you all sit back, and relax, because their another chapter coming your way~!*_ Sung the the delinquent tomboy, before flustering from embarrassment.**

 **Hildebert: Wao. . .Nice job *smirk the bishie butler***

 **Kei-Kei Yuki: Enjoy~!**

* * *

 **Episode 16**

 **You're Not a Bad Specimen of a Man**

Furuichi Takayuki, was not in a good mood, you see just a few seconds ago she was lying out by the pool, wearing a cute, yet sexy two piece, pink white polka dot swimsuit, with pink frame sunglasses sitting on top of her head. Seeing two hot guys beginning to check her out, as even though Oga may have the boobs, but Furuichi was the one with the ass, and she was damn proud of it.

Flipping her silver shoulder length locks over her shoulders, swaying her hips as she began to make her way over to the two blushing boys, but just before she was just a feet away from them, she was quickly ship away from the exclusive relaxing resort by that damn old guy she forced to take into home, shipping her away to where she was drop off on the road, leading back home.

"Ah. . There she is?"

 _'Oh hell no.'_ Cursed Furuichi, looking up and saw her best-friend, wearing black tight swim shorts, with a sexy purple bikini, that gave quite the emphasis to her large breast, to the envy of Furuichi compare to her own small chest, Baby Beel waving at the fuming female, while Oga continued to eat her popsicle.

"So happy you could join us!" Grinned the evil woman, before dragging a pissed off Furuichi to public pool that weren't they far off, once their Furuichi begin to pout, right after shocking her best-friend by the fact she could've gone to the tropical resort herself, as the shock was so great, it left her floating mindlessly in the pool, with Baby Beel perch in her lap.

That was when her bishie radar pick up, spotted a group of handsome guys that came from her school, noticing them to be the same ones from the Red Tail gang. Making sure her appearance was to her liking, Furuichi made her way over to table, gaining the group of bishie boys attention.

"Oi, aren't you the one who hang around that devil-woman, Oga?" asked through Furuichi eyes, the sexy redhead in black swim trunks, who was making her heart beat faster in her chest, as she stared at the shirtless man. _'Strike~!'_

"She's creeping me out a little." Shivered Chiki, who began to feel a little afraid at the predator look that was in the girl eyes. "Maa. . What a coincidence!" Asked Furuichi sitting at the table filled with nothing but bishies, thanking god for this wonderful opportunity.

 _'Why the heck is this woman sitting with us?'_ Naoto asked himself, eyeing the smiling happy girl. "Oh, now that I see you all here. . .Where is Kunieda-san?" Furuichi begin to search around for the hot bishie looking King.

Receiving an answer from one of the guys at the table, informing her how the leader of the gang was temporarily away training, as this made the young thoughts shift to a shirtless male, training by the waterfall, before suddenly shifting to scene of him relaxing in the hot springs, showing off all of his godly male attributes.

"Tch, perverted woman. Your actions are annoying me." replied the redhead, while Furuichi enjoy the images the she just thought up, before becoming disappointed when she was inform that she wouldn't be able to see the King in a pair of sexy swim trunks, showing those mouth watering abs of his.

"Anyway, so is anyone of you single?" Cue a binding smile from Furuichi, sun beaming down on her.

 _'This woman don't beat around the bush. She's becoming even more daring and creepy.'_ Thought Naoto, before changing the topic of subject. Even when Naoto tried to hint at the girl to leave, the fangirl was glued to her seat, changing the subject on him.

Approaching the table, Furuichi saw it was an old perverted acquaintance, are should we say bully for better terms, from her days in middle school. That tried flirt and sexually harass her, every chance he got when Oga, her best-friend and protector, wasn't around to save her, even going so far to forced her to almost become his girlfriend.

"My if it isn't cute little Furuichi-chan, who finally grew all up. Miss me?" A hand gripped her shoulder, before the guy, Takashima, took in the bunch of good-looking pretty boys that were at table, calling the rest of his boys for backup, as he began to talk about the good of old days of how he almost scored and laid the said silver haired female, as this even begin to disgust Naoto and the others, who were ready to fight, if Furuichi didn't suddenly threw her drink in the guy face.

"You creepy asshole! Stop shouting lies! I will only date bishie men, not a barbaric men like yourself! So why don't you cool your head, ne senpai?" Flipping the guy off, Furuichi ran, looking for Oga as the gang begin to follow after her.

"Oi, should we help her out?" asked Chiki. Naoto watch the female run, diving into the pool, as he released a sigh, knowing who she was about to go for help. "Leave it, she no doubt running to Oga. She'll be safe." Naoto calmed back down, narrows eyes showing a hint of anger, as even though he wasn't too much of a fan of the female population himself, seeing them as only whining and weak creatures, what that bastard said even pissed him off, and was truly uncalled for.

Jumping into the pool, Furuichi had hope to use Oga, but it seem that the said female was still in shock, resulting in her to use another cheap tactic, which was to force Baby to cry. The idea work, as when the bishie group at the table turn their eyes towards the pool, they saw a bright light coming from it, before seeing the pool filled with fried burnt crisp bodies.

"Take that, Furuichi-Chan Rolling Thunder!" Furuichi jump from the pool with a cheer, that was short lived, when Oga grab the girl by the head, ducking her head in the pool. "Furuichi you bitch! What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"S-Sorry!. . Stop! . . Y-You're killing me!

"That's the point, you idiot!"

"See, told ya. Oi, Chiki what are doing?' Naoto asked when he saw the boy with his phone out, taking a picture of the raging tomboy.

"I think Nee-san would want to see this." He replied.

"Oi, Chiki . .! When did you suddenly accept her? I refuse for that woman to bewitch Aoki-nee-sama even more!"

Backing at the temple training, Aoki was taking a break, when he heard his phone beep, picking it up, and saw it was message sent to him from Chiki. What he saw next, had the poor boy blushing red, with blood leaping through his nose, as he fainted to the ground.

* * *

 **Ep.19-The Doctor has Arrived!**

Oga Tatsumi was upset after her defeat at the hands of Tojo, finding out the reason that Hildebert left, was to bring back the imperial doctor from the Demon World to explain to them for what could be wrong with Baby Beel, as she was introduced to some blue, non-human, talking thing, and his brat of a assistance, who kept throwing insult at her.

"Hey! How can a short brat like you be a doctor? You look at least to be in 4th grade or something?"

"Shut-up you old bat! How dare you insult me!" Yelling at her was a adorable little boy, wearing a white doctor jacket, with pink hair, stomping her on the foot.

"Ouch, you little snot nose brat. . I'll kill you." Oga detest Laim, and Laim return this feeling back to her. Oga was then informed that Baby Beel was diagnose with a illness known as King Fever, and how it was because of how he was worried for her own safety, that he served the link between them.

"Say all you want woman, but this just prove of how much the Young Master view you as his mother." Replied Hildebert, eyeing how the young woman tried to remain strong on the outside, but could sense deep inside the conflict of emotions that was stirring up after hearing all of this, a bit of depression mix with a bit of guilt.

Walking over to the female, Hildebert remembering things he learn that were said to cheer up woman her age, walking over to her, taking a gentle hold of her hand, spinning her around, as his lips touch her forehead.

Both the doctors, and Oga, who's face in return was flaming red, before slapping a hand to her forehead. "W-W-What the hell do you think you're doing, bastard. .!" Yelled Oga, as Hildebert place his hands on her shoulders. "I'm 100% on your side, and I know you will find a way to win back the Young Master." The blonde butler told her, freezing the tomboy in her place.

"Tch. . .whatever." Whispered Oga, having her bangs shielding away her eyes, which how embarrasses she felt. Later after the six hour treatment she had to endure, the young tomboy was more ready than ever to win back the baby Demon Lord.

* * *

 **Ep.20-Everyone Assemble!**

When Oga was in the shower, and saw the silhouette of a figure from bathroom window, her mind quickly went to that annoying brat, opening the window to get ready to yell at him, but who she saw, was not the person, who she was expecting.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Oga asked, while Shiroyama hit the ground, a pool of blood bursting from his noise. After getting dress, and talking Hildebert from out of committing murder on Shiroyama, Oga was now walking down the road with the large man, who soon took her to Kanzaki and Himekawa.

Telling her how they wish to team up with her to beat Tojo, which she tried to declined, seeing how she was the type of chick who likes to fight alone, but look as if these two weren't listening to her, granting on her nerves, as she just let them do what they wish, as long they didn't get in between her fight with Tojo.

"Maa, so this how the devil-woman, Oga Tatsumi, look dress like outside of school."

"Stare at boobs again Himekawa, and send your ass flying."

"Hai. ..hai."

On the way to Ishiyama High, the three were suddenly surrounded by a large group of delinquents, that even though Kanzaki and Himekawa help out a bit, when they look back behind them, were shock to see the rest of the large crowd, taking out by Oga, stomping her foot on one of the guys head, remaining unharmed as she glared at the beaten bruise figure.

"Don't get in my way." Threaten the seething demon tomboy, striking fear in both Kanzaki and Himekawa, before they continued on their way, but walking at a much more well distance pace away from her.

"What an angry mama bear." Whistle Himekawa.

"Idiot, it more like mama lion." Argued Kanzaki.

"Demon Mama Empress. . " Muttered Shiroyama. Upon arriving at Ishiyama, the rest of the school was there to confront Oga and the others, this pissing off Oga, who was already in bad and impatience mood.

"Beat'em to a pulp!"

"Take that bitch down from off her high horse!" The delinquents begin to attack, only to have Kunieda Aoki appear, take care of things, appearing out of nowhere like a samurai.

"You dare call this a war of honor. . ? You all have no shame. I will drilled the hammer of justice in each of you." Vow the dangerous third year, holding his wooden sword in his hand, as standing behind him was the rest of the Red Tails.

"Who knew you'll come to help." replied Oga, confused at seeing the King and rest of his former gang members coming to her aid.

"Don't get confused. I'm only doing this to uphold the justice of Ishiyama. . .I mean it's not like, I like you or anything. . .are that I was deeply worried about you. . ." His feeling were so obvious, yet only Oga was the only one who could not see them.

While fireworks begin to lit up the night sky, Oga made her way on the roof, ready to confronts Tojo.

"So the demon-woman, the freshman of Ishiyama, has appeared yet again. You're this baby mother, right? It seem ever since he left you, the little guy been down, so I'll hand him back to you." Tojo was willing to give Beel back. . . only to have Tatsumi tell him. . .

"I'll fight to get the brat back. So prepare to get ya ass kick, ya fucking bastard. I'll still pissed off from earlier. . " Glared Oga, hands shoved in her pockets.

"Oh, what a mama tiger we have on our hands."

"Shut you, asshole! I'm no mama tiger! That brat not even mine, but how dare he make worried, and stressed out! Beside no matter how you look at it. . . in the end, it's up to him to decided if he want to stick with me or not." Oga took a glance over that baby. The moon began to show itself, as just than Baby Beel fever broke, staring over at the woman who for the last past months, been his one and only mother, crawling immediately over to Tatsumi, who pick him up as he began to nuzzle her cheek, reaching out to take hold of her hair, nuzzling it as well.

"Oi, Let go of me! Stop pulling my hair, are trying to make me bald, ya brat!"

"Da buh! DA!"

"See, you are his mommy!"

"Shut it bastard!" Yelled Tatsumi, as the two strongest at Ishiyama, begin their epic fight.

* * *

 **I got thirteen episodes down! Now a lot others to go!**


	9. Ep-21, 25, and Bonus!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Yo! I hope you all are having a wonderful day today! Alright before we begin, I think I need to address something. Okay I have an announcement to make, the request option I mention before has been postponed/put on hold, as I might just end up doing a bunch of oneshot featuring around Fem!Furuichi and Fem! Oga, where THERE you'll have the chance to re-quest whatever you want. Alright if you understand, Hildebert spin that wheel!**

 **Hildebert: I understand. . .*Hildebert spin the wheel, which landed on white slot labeled nun.***

 **Furuichi dressed in an adorable nun costume appears, hands in form of a prayer, holy music playing in the background, bright light sudden shine down upon her. "Furuichi-chan here, telling you to be one with the Lord, . . and to enjoy another chapter of Crazy Days. Peace be with you all~!***

 **Oga: A perverted nun, surrounded by nothing but demons. Wow. . the irony.**

 **Baby Beel: Da!**

* * *

 **Ep.21-Who Do You Think Is Ishiyama's Strongest?**

Late that night, wearing a pair of cute pajamas was Furuichi, reading her latest comic boy-love comic, when she was suddenly transported by Alaindelon to Ishiyama, wearing a pink girly and short kimono, with a pair of white pom-pom's in her hands.

"I see you finally made it. I thought you wouldn't want to miss this." Smirked Hildebert, confusing the female before realizing the hot butler was referring to the epic showdown between Oga and Tojo.

"Hilde-niisama, who is this woman?" asked the adorable brat who was glaring at her.

"She's one of the Young Master slaves."

"When the did I become a slave, and who is that little boy!?" asked Furuichi, Hildebert explaining to her that the little boy, who look to be the same age as her little sister, was in fact a doctor.

"What a perverted old granny. She clearly has lust written in her eyes, everytime she stares at you Hilde-niisama."

 _'He's a brat!'_ Thought Furuichi, eyes back on the fight that was starting up. Half-way into the fight, things weren't looking so good for Oga, as Baby Beel begin to activate the Zebul Spell, worriedly that his mother wouldn't be able to win this fight to the shock all those who were watching, and knew of the baby origin.

Laim, who had accidentally sat off one of the firework, aimed towards both Tojo and Oga. This catching both fighters attention, as both Aoki and Furuichi sent a worried cry towards the tomboy. Looking unbothered, Oga easily stopped the firework, causing a giant flame Zebul Spell to appear on the ground, as the two sighed in relief at seeing her unharmed.

"Just what. . .the hell are you?" asked Tojo looking at the flames on the ground. Meanwhile Oga, stared at the Zebul Spell on her hand, before calling out to Baby Beel.

"I thought told you not butt in, brat! You're kidding me, right? You think I'm gonna lose?" She began to walk over to the baby.

"I ain't gonna lose no matter what. I never go back on my word." There was a look of understanding between the two, ignoring when Laim ran on the field, saying how their was no way that she could win, while Baby Beel erased the Zebul Spell mark.

"Laim!"

To say both Furuichi and Laim both were shock to see Hildebert raised his voice. "Don't interfere." He order, leaving no room for arguments as the pouting boy made his way back over to Furuichi and the others.

 _'Looks like Hildebert-san really have some faith in Oga.'_ Thought the silverette, clenching the white pom-poms in her hands. _'Oga you better win, because you took me away from the best part of my boys love manga!'_

Seeing the mark on the brunette hand, made Tojo think of his old sensei, as the power she possessed now started to make sense to him. Resuming the fight between the two strongest of Ishiyama, the fight went on until dawn, as just when it look like our delinquent tomboy was about to lose. Oga spun around and performs a suplex on Tojo, thus winning the fight.

At his defeat, Tojo begin to think about his past, showing a man he looked up to who taught Tojo the true meaning of fighting, with a Zebul Spell on his shoulder, which Tojo got tattooed on his shoulder in order to look like him.

Oga sat on the ground, breathing hard, trying to regain her breath, body beaten and bruised, but she was used to it by now, warm brown eyes shot over to the baby, who was staring up at her with both relief, and admiration.

"Ohhh. . .With this victory! She has finally risen to the top of Ishiyama!" Furuichi cheered with her pom-poms in hands.

On the ground, Tojo demanded to know why she made the mark on her hand disappeared, when it was obviously making her stronger, which Oga replied back saying how she made a promise that she vow to uphold. Getting up with weak legs, Oga begin to walk her way over to the infant, who eyes never left from staring at her face.

"Let's go home."

"Da. . DA!" Baby Beel jump up, and landed on her face, before grabbing hold of her hair tightly using his tiny fist, pulling at it as he nuzzled his head in it.

"Alright! Let go already."

After watching the results, Aoki and the rest of the Red Tail begin to take their leave, when Naoto question the ex-leader if he was going to congratulate the she-demon for her victory, which the blushing King replied back with. . .

"If I went back now, . . it would look uncooly for me to do so." Leaving a shell-shock Naoto.

"So cool." Replied Chiki. After learning that the mark on Tojo shoulder was a tattoo, with him declaring the demon woman of Ishiyama the strongest. The group looked up at the delinquent filled school, taking in the fact that, Oga Tatsumi, was now the strongest of this school, when this begin to happen. . .

"Oi, what the hell wrong with your arm!?"

"I don't know, but it feel like it about to explode!" Oga was informed how it was due to how over excited Baby Beel was feeling, having no choice but to release all of the energy, which end up destroying the school. The group made a hasty getaway, before this report ended up on the morning news.

* * *

 **Ep.25-** **New Semester Started**

It was the start of a new semester, as in Oga room, dressed in her uniform, Furuichi begin to explain to her sleepy best-friend of the transfer taking place, since she destroy their old school.

"You really haven't heard about this. . ? Why am I'm not shock, anyway the school we are now going to is . . .Saint Ishiyama Academy." Furuichi told Oga on their way to their new school.

"Ohh, weren't that the school you were accepted to."

"Yeah, but let's not talk about that. Since it was because of a certain somebody, who

couldn't pass the entrance exams, that my high-school, romance, harem, dream was taking away from me." Furuichi was still obviously upset with her long time friend, blaming her dumbness for having her dream being snatch away from her.

Furuichi begin to brighten up, once the thought of her dreams have a second chance of becoming a reality, brighten her mood up, spotting a group of handsome boys staring in her direction, she put on a sweet smile, which made them blush before running off.

 _'Finally my dream shall come true!'_ Cheered the happy silverette, off into her own little world, which were filled with hot guys confessing their undying love to her.

"Let's go idiot." Oga begin to dragged Furuichi off to class. Upon entering the class, Furuichi was brought back into reality, as her hope and dreams shattered once she saw all the students in her class.

 _'What the hell is this!'_

 _'Hmm, this is strange.'_ Standing on a building, looking into the classroom, stood Hildebert, Alaindelon standing beside him. Asking him what was he talking about, as Hildebert set off explaining to him the way the school system was set up, before emerald green eyes glared at Aoki, who he caught staring with fond eyes which were pointed at the sleeping brunette beside him.

"That cocky, brat." Muttered Hildebert, cane in hand, slowly unsheathing it, revealing his sword.

"Maa,. . .what a possessive husband." Blushed Alaindelon. Back in class, poor Furuichi was crying a river of tears for having her dreams rip to shreds, of having a sense of normality in her life just for once. Let's not forget the high tension in the room, as the others did not know how to talk with each other, so instead talking to poor harmless-looking Baby Beel.

 _'She look so cute and innocent when she asleep.'_ Blushed Aoki, blue eyes on the drooling sleeping tomboy, face sideways as she slept on her desk.

 _'Don't fall for that demon charm, Aoki-niisama!'_ Naoto had his eyes on his former leader.

Throughout the day, Furuichi and Oga missed the orange head student who've been following them all day, a aspiring delinquent from St. Ishiyama Academy, Kazuya, who wanted to confirm if she was indeed the rumor she-demon he admired after hearing of her strength, and the strong opponents she faced and defeated, bringing along his childhood friend Azusa with him.

"Maa, what a young mama, and adorable baby. She seem like a nice person."

"Shhh, I heard she's ferocious mama bear, who is overprotective of her cub." He tried to warn her. Following the group, looking down the alley they went down, as it look like the group was caught up in a conflict, featuring another school of delinquents who wanted to take out the brunette tomboy.

"Tch, I don't have time for you idiots! I got a baby to feed!"

"And I gotta go shopping!"

"Da da da. . .Da buh!"

Watching from the entrance was the two childhood friends, before they end up getting caught, brought forwards and was use to threatened Oga against, which she replied back with. . .

"Who the hell are they?"

"I have no clue."

Thankfully Aoki showed up just in time, rescuing the two, while using nothing but an umbrella, as Kazuya recognized the pretty boy to be the King of Ishiyama, who just save them, while back with Oga, who crack her knuckles, having her demon-like aura surrounding her.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting, you pieces of shit!" There was no running from her many punches that sent all of their heads buried first in the ground or wall. Dusting off her hands once finished. To bad this didn't satisfied Baby Beel who was starving, electrocuting the tomboy on spot.

Kazuya watch all this with astonish wide orbs, wondering just what type of move did the brawler tomboy just pulled off, before coming up with his own conclusion to how she just pull that unrealistic move off.

"Thanks for the save, King- _sama~_!"

". . .-sama?" Oga raised an eyebrow up at this.

"I've thought by now you'll head on home?" This brought the King to blush, stuttering while he tried to answer Furuichi, some of what he was saying express how he truly felt, meaning he really did wanted to walk Oga home, but was to shy to do so.

"Hmm, let's go get you feed."

"Da."

"Oi, Oga! Thank the King! Don't you dare ignore him." The group made their way from out the alley, when they were stop by Kazuya, turning around to see him on his knees, as he called out Oga name.

"Oga-san, please listen to me! Please accept me as your sworn little brother!"

"Eh. . .?"

 _ **Ending songs plays; Fallen Angel B, featuring Tatsumi and Takayuki in the ending credits. Tatsumi in a seductive and hot bikini and Furuichi in a sexy and cute two piece swimsuit.**_

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **Bonus Scene- Hildebert x Oga-My Sweet Devil**

"You better have a goddamn good explanation for this, or I swear I'm punching someone to kingdom come!" Tatsumi impatiently tapped her foot on the floor, hands folding underneath her chest, in foul mood. Why? It was due to the cute devil horn on top of her head, and devil tail that was sticking out her lower backside.

"Maa. . .I must say this look is a better look on you." Smirked Hildebert.

"Da buh!"

"Even the young master agreed." Replied the blonde butler, holding his young master in his hands, as the baby clapped his hands, improving of Oga new look.

"Is this a joke!?. . .How can I walk out like this!" Tatsumi pointed to both her tail and cute devil horns.

"I have no explanation yet for this new transformation of yours, but. . ." Hildebert sat the baby demon down on the ground, who begin to play with his toys, before making his way over to Tatsumi, corning her to her desk, her cheeks took on a different shade of color, once she realize how dangerously close the male demon was to her.

"W-What the hell a-are you doing?" She demanded once she felt his hands made contact with her waist, bringing her body closer to his chest, eyes never leaving her's, lending in closely to her ear. . .

"What a sexy little devil." He whispered in a seductive voice, that made her knees go weak, holding her with only one arm around her waist, as he bit the shell of her ear, smirking when he heard her squeak, his hand softly touch the tail that was poking out, as it did something to Tatsumi, as she push him away, leap on the bed, and pointed a finger at him.

"Y-Y-You're sleeping on the couch tonight!"

"As if I dare. I'm sleeping here, since mother and father want us to bond deeper as a family, Tatsumi." Even the way he said her name was seductive, in the words of Furuichi, hot as hell, huddling up against the corner of her bed, trying to stay as far as possible away from the fake smiling, innocent, demon of a butler who was out to get her.

Eyeing the girl, Hildebert smirk, before saying. . ."Hmm, my sweet little devil."

"I'm not sweet dammit!"

 **End of Bonus**

* * *

 **Hope you all have great day!**


	10. Ep-26 and 27!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Sorry for the short break, but I'm here! Did you all miss me, because I miss you. Also thank you for the sweet and wonderful reviews, that really touch my heart, and I'm glad that some of you seem to love Possessive!Hildebert, and the bonus at the end, there will be more of them in the future, since they are fun to make!**

 **Hildebert: Oi, woman this time your participating with Furuichi.**

 **Oga: WHAT!?**

 **Hildebert spin the wheel, watching it land on a bright pink slot, with gold cursive writing, labeled Princess and The Evil Queen.**

 **Running out in slow motion, in a beautiful rose garden, a lovely large castle standing behind her, was none other than Princess Furuichi, dressed in a lovely and beautiful pink gown, a pink diamond tiara on her head, rose petal dance around her as she smile. "Princess Furuichi-chan here, telling you all to please enjoy and read another chapter of Crazy Days, because if you don't. . . .**

 **The scene suddenly change to a dark forest, with ominous dark sky, a half crescent moon could be seen hanging above a dark castle, surrounded with violet rose bushes, as the camera zoomed in on The Evil Queen Oga, dressed in a dark black and revealing gown, a evil ear splitting grin on her face. ". . Because if you don't,. . .I'll curse you to hell for all eternity. Hahahahah!"**

 **Hildebert. Enjoy-Bow the butler as the curtains close.**

* * *

 **Episode 26**

 **May I Call you Bro-Sister!**

Once the door open, Hildebert was greeted with the sight of seeing a orange haired young man, standing at their doorstep, calling out to Oga, while he held Baby Beel, feeding the baby his bottle.

 _'This must be her husband! I've heard quite the rumors about him, a man strong enough to even charm the female demon of Ishiyama, not mention the said strength he possessed. That was enough to make, even Nee-san, strongest fighter of Ishiyama, to fall madly in love with him. '_

"Who are you?" asked Hildebert.

"It nice to meet you, Onii-san! Taking my position as Oga-san's sworn little brother, I humbly present myself, Yamamura Kazuya! You're Oga-san husband, right? I am pleasure to make my acquaintance."

"Hmm, . . sworn little brother? Interesting." replied Hildebert, as just than Oga appeared, leaning against the kitchen door frame.

"Oh, it you." She was eating a bowl of rice.

"So this man serve under you now. Hmm, I don't sense a threat from him, so its fine."

"Since when did I need your permission for anything, and he does not serves under me."

"Foolish girl, you obviously don't know a thing about men, or those in your age category, at all." Hildebert shook his head disappointedly, Baby Beel doing the same as they look at the clueless tomboy.

"Whatever. . " muttered Oga, before later setting off to school with her new apprentice by her side.

"Have a nice day Young Master, and. . _my dear_." A smirk place it's way on Hildebert face, already guessing how the poor tomboy was blushing madly.

"Shut it, you bastard!"

"They must really be in love. I would give anything to know, how did Nii-san made the tough Nee-san fall in love with him." Setting off to school, to two soon meet Furuichi along they way, walking beside Oga, as she took a glance back at the smiling boy behind them.

"Oi, Oga why are we letting this guy follow us?"

"You're Furuichi-san, right? The sweet angel and beauty of Ishiyama, the only woman who is able to stand by Oga-neesan side, the brain and beauty behind it all, Furuichi-chan the Strategist!" Complimented Kazuya, who in that day not only won over Oga, but also. . .

"Maa, what a great little brother." Smiled angel Furuichi, patting the blushing boy on the head.

"I know right." Smiled Oga. During class while Furuichi, Oga and Baby Beel was eating, Kazuya was standing outside, leaning on the door frame watching, looking at what Oga was eating, when Furuichi turn her head towards boy.

"Oi, are you okay out there?"

"I'm fine, Furuichi-neesan! In order to become strong just like Nee-san, I thought I should mimic everything she does! They say 'learn by doing', yes?"

"Hmm, is that so. . " Furuichi was on her phone, checking to see when was the latest shipment of the new hot Otome Game she been hearing reviews about was coming in.

"Whatever, just let me eat in peace." Grumbled Oga, stuffing her mouth. Just than Aoki walked in the room.

"O-Oga, C-could y-you . . .go out w-with me." Aoki ask, all while blushing, as this was a shock of news to all who were in the room.

"An. . . .An AFFAIR!?" Cried out everyone in the room, before some started to act very below their on age limited, in other words, childish.

"The King asked out Oga!"

"Nii-sama, please re-think about this!" Yelled out Naoto.

"Maa, I wonder what will Oga husband have to say about this?" Smiled Natsume.

"That's n-not what I mean!" Aoki quickly explained to them, before grabbing Oga gently by the wrist, taking her to the guidance counselor office. Once inside the room, they receive a warning of expulsion, should they persist to cause trouble for the school. Listening outside the door was both Kazuya and Azusa, hearing everything that took place inside, before hiding, once the two inside walk out.

Talking to tomboy delinquent, Aoki appear to be cool and normal on the outside, but inside he was like a blushing boy in love. _'It's like Oga and I are stuck on the Student Council together! Us alone, with no one else around, as we make our school rounds around the school, as we both get to know more about each, that soon lead to a date, follow up with a.. . K-KISS!'_

"O-Oi, are you okay? Your steaming red!" Oga called out worriedly.

"I-I'm fine." Aoki reassured her. After Oga left, Aoki meet Kazuya and Azusa, who introduce themselves. Watching the two interact which other, Aoki could sense the girl feelings for the boy, and wonder just how can she talk to her love interest, all normal without blushing and stuttering. Wanting to know her secret, as he called out to her.

Aoki still have no clue how it ended up with him leading the girl up to his home, the temple which where he lived, but somehow during the short conversation with the girl, she guessed his feeling for Oga.

"Ah, you're in love with Oga-san! How lovely and sweet~!" She smiled with a clap of her hands.

"So, are you two dating yet? You two would make such a cute couple! Ah-If you two ever get married, I want to be a bridesmaid!"

"Dating. . .Marriage. . . " Aoki entire body took on a deep shade of red, steam coming from everywhere, as more and more images, of him and Oga on a date, and wedding pictures, pop into his head, falling onto his knees.

". . . .I can't take all of this." He fainted.

"I'll pray for Kazu-kun, and for you and Oga-san to have an everlasting relationship!"

* * *

 **Episode 27**

 **Called the Magical Girl**

That evening, in the Furuichi Household, the family threw a birthday party for Alaindelon daughter, as they had the grilled out, Oga and her family was invited, along with Kazuya, and Azusa, all having a good time, until Angelica announce that she wanted to hand out presents, as Furuichi point them towards the shed.

That was when a scream was heard, and they saw Angelica looking shaken, and Alaindelon sprawl out on the ground ground, bruised and injured.

"Angelica-san, what happen?" Furuichi bent down next to the kind sweet girl. Pointing to the green alien that they remember once seeing in the Demon World. "That definitely a Yople." Confirmed the two best-friends.

Once everyone inside, Angelica begin to explain to them what took place, the amount of worry she expressed to her father made both Furuichi Dad, and Oga Dad, a little teary eyed, looking at their own daughters, wondering why could they be more like Angelica.

We have to track down that Yople Alien quickly for my father sack!" Confirmed Angelica, offering his help was Kazuya, when his foot hit the remote, as on television was an anime magical girl show on, showing the five girls dressed in cute outfits, defeating their villains, saving the world once again, as this made a light bulb appeared on top of Angelica head.

"That's it! The wand that father once gave to me." Knocking her Father unconscious, Angelica begin to explain to them about the magical wand she was once given to, when she was younger, taking out a bright pink heart wand.

"Wait, isn't that . . " Furuichi, step on Oga toe.

"Don't say anything, it too heartbreaking, yet so sweet." Cried Furuichi.

"But isn't just a toy!"

"No, that's not all it is." Replied Hildebert. "If that is a Demon Sparkling Transformation wand, then it can make you transform." Hildebert inform them, as right after Angelica begin to transforms, saying a chant, as blue mist swirl around her body, transforming her appearance quickly.

Once the transformation was over, to say everyone, except Hildebert, was in shock, for two reason, one because it actually work, and two, because of Angelica new appearance. Her hair was now in thick long curls with blue streak running through it, eyes now the same shade of blue, wearing a short blue dress, with long white sleeves, blue straps wrapped up her legs, and white heels shoes, having a complete make-over, and magical girl touch done to her.

"Fairy of the Blue Light, Blue Wind Maiden! In the name of my father, . . I will punish you!" She strike a cute pose.

 _'It work!'_ Scream both Furuichi and Oga. This coming to quite a shock, or amusement, to others who were watching. Thinking fast, Furuichi quickly came up with some lame excuse for Angelica new look.

"There's no way I'm believing that. . " Muttered Honka.

"It's the truth!" Exclaimed Furuichi, before Angelica took Hildebert hand. "Now Hildebert-sama, it's your turn."

"Huh!. . Me?"

"Yes, without the Four Fairies of Light, and the Three Rose Knights gather together, we can't show our true power." Pleaded Angelica, catching the attention of Furuichi and Oga.

"Three Rose Knight's?"

"Now please, Hildebert-sama." Hildebert badly wanted to refuse, but he could never turn down a lady in need of his assistance, so he reluctantly took the girly wand in his hand. Saying the stupid chant, quickly transformed into a outfit, that made ever last girl in the room blush, yes including Oga.

"My Black Knight~!" Swoon Furuichi, holding a hand to her forehead, as she almost faint. Instead of his butler uniform, Hilbert was not wearing a black and white, clean iron suit, with a black rose in his jacket pocket, hair undid from his ponytail, as it rest down his back like a gently gold river, a top hat on his head, holding his cane.

"Maa, soo handsome." Furuichi mother fan herself.

"Bishie!" Screamed a blushing Honoka.

"My little sister is so lucky." Cried Misaki.

"So dark and mysterious. . ." Muttered Azusa.

"Black Rose Knight, here to serve you, my lady." Adding more to the bishe effect, Hildebert bow, standing back on up his feet, as you could practically see the black roses petals that surrounded him.

"This is hotness on a whole new different level. . . Oga, call 911! He's too hot for me to handle. . ." Replied Furuichi on the ground.

"Idiot, get back on your feet. He still look the same, if you ask me." Oga crossed her arms, turning her head to the side. For some reason, seeing her lack of emotion, and hearing this come from out of her mouth, tick off Hildebert, vowing to get back at her.

"Furuichi-dono, this is no time to faint. We need your help as well!"

"Wahhh!" This got Furuichi back on her feet, but before she could say anything else. The wand was already thrust into her hands, forced to say the stupid chant just as Angelica and Hildebert, pink sparkly swirl form around her, transformation taking place, as Furuichi transform took was a even greater shock than Angelica-san.

"Fairy of the Pink Light, Sweet Rose Angel! . . .I shall show you the power of love!" Furuichi pose, with a wink. Wearing some short pink dress that in way was similar to Angelica-san, but had tons more extra accessories, her color scheme being pink and white, with white large angels wings on her back, her hair all doll pretty, with a tiara.

Everyone in the room gasp, as Kazuya gasp and yelled out. ". . . .Angel!"

"Nice wings, Furuichi-baka."

"Shut-up Oga! These wings are heavy as hell! Someone get them off me!" Yelled Furuichi, while Oga laugh at her friend misfortune.

"Super Cute!" Exclaimed Azusa, before taking the wand in her hand. "Yosh, I shall give it a try as well!" Replied Azusa, a orange swirl form around her body, transformation was quickly, leaving her wearing more of a sailor outfit, with the color schemes being orange, gold, and white, striking a pose of her own.

"Fairy of the Orange Light, Sunny Shiny Star! I shall bring happiness upon all of you!"

"Azusa!"

"Wow, I look super cute!" Azusa look down at her own magical girl outfit. Seeing this, Angelica notice she now had two Fairies of Light, and now needed two more. Turning her attention over to Oga, who was still laughing at the misery of Furuichi, that she didn't notice when Angelica thrust the magical wand in her hands.

"Oga-sama we need your help. So please transform!" Pleaded Angelica, as it was to late for the tomboy to declined, her body spinning around, follow by a dark purple sparkly swirl. Force to repeat the chant, and in a flash was wearing her new magical girl outfit.

"Fairy of the Purple Light, Black Devil Maiden! Death is upon all those who stand in my way." Oga said in dark scary voice, striking a pose, before realizing her mistake.

"How on earth does that look like a Fairy of Light!? And what's up with that line!? You look more of villain than anything!" Replied Furuichi, Oga was force to wear a magical girl outfit, that fit her image, having a pair of jet black wings on her back, and devil horns on her head, her messy brunette hair now was now long, almost touching the floor. Baby Beel, dressed in cute little black baby devil costume.

"Demon Empress." Muttered everyone that was looking at her.

"Hmm, not too bad. A perfect look for you." Smirk Hildebert, before taking hold of Oga chin. "I shall protect you with my life, my dear Black Devil Maiden."

"So charming~!" Squeal every girl in the room. After calming down, Angelica notice they need one more, as this got the attention of both Misaki and Furuichi mother, only to be let down once they was informed they weren't the right age limited, thus everyone turn their attention on Honoka, who refuse, but was too late once Oga threw the wand with ease, and landed right in her small hands, forcing her to transform as well.

"Fairy of the White Light, Mini Rose Angel! Prepare to feel the power of love!. .Ah!. . W-Why the heck do I look Onee-chan!?" Exclaimed Honoka, her outfit was similar to Furuichi, with just a few minor changes, small angel wings on her back, having more white than pink, with bits of red.

"With all four of the Fairies of Light gather, we now need to gather the last two remaining Rose Knights." replied Angelica.

"Ah-I think I might know just the two people." Spoke up Kazuya. Thus this was how the group minutes later found Aoki, with Naoto by his side, staring down a group of girls, who were trying by forced to make the two theirs, by any means necessary.

"Tch, I hate fighting weak girls."

"We have no choice Naoto."

"We're South kanto strongest and most beautiful girl gang, the Blue Ears. We at first was going to challenge you to a fight, but change our minds, we now. . .want to make you two ours. So prepare to become ours, King-sama, and his Red Knight!" The tough girls from just a second ago, stared at the two bishies boys with big pink hearts, before returning back to normal.

"Our two Rose Knights, Kunieda-niisan, and Naoto-san." Announced Kazuya, as the group was watching the two boys handle the gang of girls with ease.

"Hmm, I see. They'll make perfect Rose Knights!" Angelica nodded her head, saying the chant, before pointing the pink girly stick at the two, who in a flash had their outfits changes, as the gang of girls had to shield their eyes away from the bright blue and red light.

"Blue/Red Rose Knight, here to serve you, my lady." Blue rose petals surrounded Aoki, dressed in suit a pure white and blue suit, similar to Hildebert, with a blue rose in his jacket pocket, Naoto own suit was white and red, a red rose up top in his jacket pocket, red rose petal dancing around him.

The entire girl gang, plus Furuichi, was frozen in their spot, before blushing heavily, follow up with blood pouring from their noses. "Too hot. . .to handle! . . Bishie!" They were defeated in a instant, as their bodies hit the ground.

"Somebody better have a damn good explanation for this!" Demanded Naoto, glaring at the group, while Aoki was still looking at his own outfit, before spotting Oga, taking in her new wardrobe, blushing.

 _' . .S-S-Sexy.'_ Steam coming from his head, bangs shielding his face. Once calm down, the two were explained of the situation.

"I see so Angelica-san pet ran away, and in order to catch it, the North America Quick-Change Champion quick change us. So that's how it is."

"Nii-sama, w-we not g-going actually b-believe s-suh a. . ."

"I believe them."

 _'So quick!'_ "W-Wait, this entire thing sound unbelievable!"

"So which way did your pet disappear to?"

 _'He's taking this way to calmly!'_ Naoto sweat-drop, before feeling a pair of eyes on him, turning his head back, and almost had to blink at what he saw, but after rubbing his eyes twice, yep it was definitely a heart-eyed Furuichi, with large white flluffly angel wings, who had her eyes glued to him.

" . . . .cute-ah!" Naoto quickly slapped a hand over his mouth, not believing what he just let slip out, happy to notice no one heard him, Baby Beel smirk, okay maybe one person did, but that was just a infant, who can't even form real words yet.

After running around town all day, having differently people either compliment, joke, and ask to take picture, due to their appearance, the group was finally able to track down the Yople at an amusement park.

Once inside the amusement park, once again the group found themselves chase by either young teenage boys, fangirls, and large group of children.

"Oi, you want to ride the that Baby Beel?"

"Oga stay focus!"

 _'Oga and I riding on a Ferris-wheel, or a haunted house. . .what a dream date.'_ Aoki begin to fantasies, before taking notice of the dark aura that was running right behind him, and saw it was Hildebert, his eyes promising death to Aoki, have a faint idea of what the teenage third year boy was fantasizing about.

"I can't wait to get this over with." Sighed Naoto. It was than the group saw a play was going on for the famous anime Gohan-kun, and saw the Yople up on stage.

"The Yople. It's here!"

"That look nothing like a pet!" Cried both Naoto and Honoka.

"Aww, it's so cute!" Gush Azusa. Running up on stage, the group confronted the alien demon. While confusing both the audience, and the actors, but still somehow continuing the flow of the play, due to appealing group of girls, excluding Honoka who was too young, and in the children and young mother eyes were adorable, and their amazing costume, plus the bishies boys, who had young mothers, and teenage girls, blushing and squealing up a storm.

The show was once again interrupted by the same girl gang from before, bringing forth back-up, that in no way look like a bunch of girls, but instead look like a bunch of hairy men, as an all out fight broke out on stage, the audience cheering along, thinking this was all part of the play.

"Tch, I so didn't sign up for this today." muttered Oga, watch two big girlie try to sneak up on Hildebert and Aoki, taking them both out with one punch.

"Watch your back you two." She informed the two, not noticing the large shadow approaching behind her, when she was suddenly pulled forward, as both Hildebert, and Aoki took care of the problem, turning their head back towards her.

"Watch your as well." They replied simultaneously.

"So cool~!" Swoon the female audience, along with Azusa, Furuichi and Honoka.

"As expect of Nii-san, and Kunieda-niisan." Replied.

"Wahh! I didn't sign up for this!" Cried Honoka, as a big girl approach her.

"Honoka!" Furuichi ran over to little sister, pulling her safely in her arms, shielding her from harm, when the big girlie was suddenly punch by one of the actors that was in the play.

"Ah!. . .T-Thank-you!" Smiled Furuichi. The man pat her on the head, before walking away, taking out more of the big girls, with the help of almost trip, once she let go of Honoka, but was caught by Naoto."You're way to clumsy."

"W-Wait. . Isn't that Rampaging Oga. The demon woman of Ishiyama!" Replied one of the delinquent girls.

"And that other guys is nuts, too!" Replied the other girl. Eventually, Furuichi managed to pin down the Yople, calling out to Angelica, having both of them teleported away with her ability. The play end up being a big huge success, even though the actors were still confuse at really just took place, but hey, the show went on. Receiving an applause from the audience for a job well-done.

"Oi, Mama tiger!"

"I'm not a mama tiger-Ah! Tojo?" They two encounter each other.

"I don't have clue what took place, but it was fun."

Oga shrug her shoulders.". . .I guess so." Looking off towards the sunset, as another day came to an end.

"Da Buh!"

 _ **Ending songs plays; Fallen Angel B, featuring Tatsumi and Takayuki in the ending credits. Tatsumi in a seductive and hot bikini and Furuichi in a sexy and cute two piece swimsuit.**_

* * *

 **Hope you all have great day! Source for Picture:** **keikeiyuki. deviantart art / Beelzebub - GB - MG-572665339**


	11. What Are the 6 Holy Knights?

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Glad you like the last chapters, I was listening to Sailor Moon original open, when I started to write the chapter. Also glad that some of you love the opening of the chapters! Alright, Oga today is your turn to spin the wheel.**

 **Oga: Alright. . *The tomboy spin the wheel, watching it land on a labeled that read cat***

 **Pop up in front of the stage appeared Furuichi, dressed in a cute, but naughty, cat girl costume, silver cat ears on her head, with a match tail, and paws, wearing a striped print outfit. "Cat-Girl Furuichi here, telling you all to enjoy another purrrr-fect chapter of Crazy Days. Meow~!" She wink towards the readers.**

* * *

 **Episode 29**

 **What Are the 6 Holy Knights?**

Early that morning, in the Oga's Household, the loud wailing noise of a baby crying, just about woke anyone in range, while inside, lying on the floor of her bedroom, lied Oga after being shocked by Baby Beel, who Hildebert was holding in his arms.

"I see you had another bad dream about rhinoceros beetles." Hildebert smile, patting the crying baby on the back. "Rest easy now, Young Master. Everything will be okay."

"Okay my ass. . ."Grumbled Oga, struggling as she got back on her feet. A bug flew in the room, landed on Baby Beel face, causing another loud cry to erupted from his mouth, once again shocking Oga.

"I'll telling I definitely got to drop him off on somebody else, Furuichi." Both girls were ignoring the shush whispers the students from Academy, was saying about their own, walking side by side.

"I hear you, but you have already beat the entire TKKH, so what are you gonna do?" asked Furuichi. "Is there really someone here strong enough to take Baby Beel?" In class Furuichi paused from her phone, and notice how much smaller their class seem.

"Really?"

"Yeah, The Mk5 and Good Night aren't here. Not like I can care less, but something seem off here. . ." Furuichi stared at the empty desks. That was Himekawa spoke, informing them about some news her heard, about some shadowy-guardians this school has, have now started to make their move.

"Shadowy-Guardians?" question Furuichi.

"The 6 Holy Knights." Speaking up next was Aoki. I have heard the rumors also. . .They're trying to drive out all the students of Ishiyama." replied the Ishiyama King. Himekawa explaining further how they might be people here, who are even stronger than Aoki, to the surprise of one the members of the Red Tails, saying how the enforce the traditions and public moral of the school.

"Don't tell me MK5 and the others, were done in by them?" asked Naoto.

"Ych, what are you so scared pretty-boy? They nothing but chumps. Are suddenly afraid?"

"What was that you bastard? I don't remember giving you permission to butt in." It nothing but a second for the two to be clashing heads, glaring at each other, while throwing insults.

"Thats enough!" Aoki raised his voice, gaining the two attention, Naoto took a step back from Kanzki, bowing towards Aoki.

"F-Forgive me Nii-sama!"

"Oga, what are you muttering about?" asked Furuichi, hearing her friend muttering something to herself.

"An idiot won't do." Oga stood up in her seat, before pointing at all the people she defeated, minus Aoki for some reason. "Him! And him!"

"What was that bitch?"

"Say something Oga-chan?"

"Called me _-chan_ again Himekawa and I'll kick your ass, but none of them would cut it. Not even close!"

"Oga, you're scaring me a little." Mumbled Furuichi.

"My goal is set! I'm find these 6 Holy Knights people who're smarter than me!" Oga pointed her finger up in the air. The other in the room didn't know what to say to this declaration, while Furuichi just sweat-drop anime style. _'Smarter than you? That's saying something, since we're all smarter than her.'_

It was in the moment Oga and Aoki were called from out of class, to the office. Inside the man began to bring up about what happened the other, talking about the damage desks, and the broken car, all Oga fault. Before bringing up Baby Beel nakedness, and how some of the females students were complaining, calling her a bad mother.

"Is there some rule against that, . . .and she quite a-actually a nice mother." Aoki came to Oga defense, surprise the tomboy somewhat, not that she show it on her face.

"Sorry but there is. . . " The man smirk, as Sadohara brought out the school rule broke, showing them a page, that actually just end up being a piece of paper tape to the book.

"At this rate, we're going have to take some more extreme measures."

"Extreme measures?"

"I'm saying their people in this school who have the power to completely dominate you. "

"Ohhh. ..The 6 Holy Knights?" Oga shown a grin that could but a seducing incubus to shame, eyes lit up in excitement just by the mention of their names. To say this actions confuse the males in the room, while Aoki tried not to make his thoughts drift off out to the deep end, of suddenly imaging Oga dressed up as a sexy incubus.

Sadohara begin to freak out once Oga mention their name, as the counselor was surprise when the girl voice out she wanted to meet them. Sadohara sensei blurting out just how frightful the 6 Holy Knights were, before of course mention about his 10 year loan of his car, that was now destroyed.

"Honestly, what with these 6 Holy Knights?" Aoki asked out loud, walking beside Oga.

"Maybe Kazu knows something? How about I go ask him." Oga turn around and begin to search for the blonde delinquent.

"Go ask h-him? W-Wait!"

* * *

Standing by the drink machine, Furuichi was getting her something to drink, opening the soda can, to take a drink out of, as when it was about to touch her lips.

"Furuichi-chan." Hearing someone call her name, Furuichi turn around, and saw it was male teenager taller than her, but yet still short than the average male, with black hair and dark eyes, wearing Academy school's uniform. He has two scars on his left chin, with a beauty mark under each of his eyes. "It's been a long time. Do you remember me?"

Titling her head to the side, Furuichi began to recall teen name. " You're. . .Miki-kun!"

"Alone I see. I'm surprised to see Oga-kun not with you-"

"Miki-KUN~!" Miki was thrown off when Furuichi ran over to him, throwing her arms around his neck, hugging the ever daylight out of him.

"Little Miki-kun has finally grew all up!" Furuichi released the blushing boy, smiling up at him.

"I see you're never change. . .Furuichi-chan."

"Awww, what happen to Yuki-nee-chan?" Furuichi pouted, somewhat missing her old nickname, the teen who to call her. "You seem like a different person now, and handsome too. Awwe~Miki-kun all grown up, I wonder Big Sis-Oga gonna take this?" Furuichi missed how the boy eyes narrowed just by the mention of the brunette name.

"I mean Miki-kun was like our little baby back than. . Oh, what wonderful memories." Standing in the silverette presence, Miki could do nothing but smile, she seem to always had that effect on him.

"I heard you all destroyed your school."

"Ah-That wasn't me, you can blame your Big Sis-Oga for that. I was just the cheerleader."

"Cheerleader. . .?"

"Just being around them, gets me treated like a criminal as well. So unfair." Again with the cute pout.

"Well you two are always by each other side."

"Hmm, I guess. . . .but, you're sure change Miki-kun." Furuichi smiled up at the boy.

"Back than you were a lot more cute and timid. I bet by now your popular! So how many dates you gone on so far?" Furuichi grinned, teasing the black haired teen.

"No. Not at all."

"Liar! I bet you're a hit with all the pretty ladies! Oh, if you have any bishie friends, introduce them to me!" Furuichi wink, pointing a finger to herself.

Chuckling at her antics, Miki saw that now matter what the silverette girl was still the same. "I see you you're the same."

"Maa, at least I finally know someone here. Me being a student from Ishiyama, get me a ton of cold shoulders from the hot guys. So harsh." Furuichi sniffed.

"We're allergic to delinquents."

"I'm not a delinquent. I'm just a sweet, innocent, maiden on the quest for love and romance." Furuichi said all dramatically.

"True, but I'll tell you now. . .Their sights are firmly set on you people." Miki suddenly got all serious.

"Eh. . ?"

"It's not about who's stronger. . .You'll lose the moment you actually start a fight. That's what I wanted to tell you."

"W-Wait. . . What're you. . . .What do you mean by _'they'_?"

"The 6 Holy Knights. You must not fight them, no matter what."

* * *

"Huh, but they're nice people." Azusa was in class, hearing two of her friends bad-mouth off about the student from Ishiyama, to the shock of both of her friends.

"Azusa, don't tell me. . . "

Guessing what they already were about to ask she confirmed it for them. "Yeah, I'm pretty good friends with some of them. For example we went and ate cake and stuff." Smiled the oblivious teen, when one of her friends rest a hand on her shoulder.

"Seriously Azusa you shouldn't get involved with those dangerous people."

"That's right those men are wolves!" Spoke the other one. "Especially the one from Ishiyama! The woman have no sense of dignity or class. Especially that one woman who always carries around a naked back on her back."

"Oh, Oga-kun!"

"Oga-kun?"

"Is she the one standing outside by your desk, with a baby on her back?" Pointed the girl with glasses, before realizing who she was pointed at.

"Ahh-They're here!" She screamed.

"Ah-Oga-kun! Hello!"

"Yo!"

"Da!" All three greeted each other, like friends to the horror and confusion to those in the classroom. Before others begin to remember the rumors they heard about the tomboy delinquent from Ishiyama, who was known as the school strongest.

"Is Kazu around." Oga asked nonchalantly, acting if everyone in the classroom, minus Azusa, was not afraid of her.

"He's in the bathroom right now."

"He's taking a while, so he's probably. . ." Azusa mouth was covered by her one of her friends hand, whispering in her ear the danger she was putting Kazuya-kun in.

"Let's go, the teacher told us not to come here." Stepping up beside Oga was Aoki, his mere presence frozen the stream of time to all the female students in the classroom, as once their eyes made contact with male teen long flowing blue hair, and those deep blue piercing eyes of his, his handsome, yet feminine face, couldn't but scream out. . .

"BISHIE!" Having big-pink hearts for eyes, as some even fainted, this of course greatly annoyed majority of the male students in the class, but as if they were any better, as some of them had their eyes eyeing the attractive busty tomboy that stood outside their door.

"Ah, you're here to Kunieda-sempai! Hello! Are you two on a date?" Smiled Azusa. Aoki face begin to take on a bright shade of pink.

"Hmm you're pink this time. You should really check into a doctor or something." Oga place her hand on his forehead.

"I-I-I'm fine! C-C-Completely f-fine!" Aoki shook his heads, getting rid of the many scenarios that shown him and Oga on many different dates, looking like a couple in love, grabbing gently onto her wrist. "A-Anyway let's go."

"Hmm, but I really wanted to ask him something." This made Aoki look back her, as she pointed a finger at Baby Beel.

"You see I think he'll take a liking to someone stronger and smarter than me. I was hoping they could look after him."

"They? They who?"

"The 6 Holy Knights." Once again just by the mention of their names, the student inside begin to freak out, this was becoming to annoy both Aoki and Oga.

"Hmm, what a lovely lady. I do hope you put up more of a fight than those others." Standing in front of Oga was handsome blonde teen, wearing boxing gloves, while standing in front of Aoki was a guy with dark colored hair, pulled into a long ponytail. These two end up being two of the six Holy Knights, Alex and Sakai. Sensing the strength from the Knight before him, Aoki politely asked Azusa if he could borrowed her ruler to defend himself with, to the disbelief of those who were watching.

But were shock once they witness Aoki, with only a ruler, cut a clean piece of Sakai own wooden sword off, who was Captain of the Kendo Club.

"You're so cool, Kunieda-sempai!" Cheered Azusa, while the rest of the female students just stared at him dreamily.

"I see I might have underestimated you two."

"Oh? It's my turn now?" Oga grin in excitement.

"I'm usually against hitting women, but this time I guess I'll make an exception." Alex got in a fight stance, asking Oga to sat down Baby Beel, not wanting to traumatize the poor infant.

"Don't worry about him. He might look like it, but he's actually pretty gusty." Baby gave a thumbs up. Once the fight started, those who were watching, were shock to see the tomboy not fighting back, and Aoki couldn't take if Oga took another punch, seeing her get hurt seem to always have an painful effect on his hurt.

"Sorry, but can you hold him for a sec. I can't dodge his punches property." Oga sat Baby Beel in Aoki hands.

"It's dangerous for you! He's an expert boxer, and you can't fight back!" Aoki shouted his worries.

"Kuenida-sempai, worried for Oga-kun safety. So cute~!" Smiled Azusa, a fan of the two as a couple.

"Don't worry about me, but other than that, make sure that you do not get any farther than 15 meters away from me." Instructed Oga, as Aoki misunderstood this for something else. Coming up with a vision of his own.

 _"Don't move away from me?" 'In other words is she saying. . .'_ A image of a shojo cutesy style of Oga appeared in his head, acting like a cute shy tsundere. _"Whatever you do. . .just stay by my side!" She pleaded, hands folded to her chest, tears forming in her large sparkling eyes. Suddenly the scene change to her running towards him with her arms out open to him. "Together forever! Be with me for the rest of my life!" She hug him, her bosom pressed up against his chest, hands clenching the back of his shirt, big, gorgeous, brown eyes looking up at him._

 _"Stay with me until the end of time, Aoki-kun!"_ That scene was a killer to Aoki, body flaming tomato hot red, steam coming from his face. Baby Beel looking up at him, shaking his head disappointingly. Alex soon gave up when he realizes Oga was not taking the fight seriously.

"Until next time. . .with Miki-kun." Alex look back at the brunette, before the two knights left the hall.

"Miki?"

When all was said and done, the two teens begin to make their way back to class, until Aoki notices Oga was staring at him, blushing as he ask what could be on her mind.

"Hmm, not too bad. . .You'll actually make a great Dad." She was talking about how Baby Beel was now asleep in Aoki arms, but the only reason because of this, was because the fight was boring to him, deciding to take a nap.

"Even though he won't admit it, he's like you. Are you sure you don't want to be the baby father?" She look up at the blushing teen innocently.

"We're too young to be raising a baby together! Now is not the time to be talking about that!"

 _ **Ending songs plays; Fallen Angel B, featuring Tatsumi and Takayuki in the ending credits. Tatsumi in a seductive and hot bikini and Furuichi in a sexy and cute two piece swimsuit.**_

* * *

 **Hope you all have great day!**


End file.
